Hellsing : it not crazy just fun
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: A girl with the power to make things turned reality to a fun land in many ways , she says to be Walter cousin and stays in hellsing for 3 weeks but it seems to get integra attention that this girl isn't what she seems to be and if she wont talk then getting it from Walter maybe the only way to save her from whats coming (my first hellsing story wanted to give it a try)
1. my first day

I was waiting outside the airport by myself rocking back and forth on my heels waiting for my ride with my dark purple suitcase behind me as I checked my watch to look at the time and then continue to rock as I was jamming with headphones in my ears to my favorite music of all ' paint it black by ciara' I had tan skin, long black hair that was in pigtails, brown eyes and I was dressed in a black shirt a purple short jacket purple pants matching sneakers

Today was the day that I get to see my cousin Walter and I haven't seen him for a long time but I believe the last time that I saw him was when I was nine years old but that was when my parents moved and we've been bouncing from one place to another and now that I'm old enough i can go were I want and when I want . Just to let you know I'm weird , weird to the point of people saying WTF

But who cares what they say , my Motto is why be normal when you can be weird it's more fun that way. Just then a black car pulled up as I saw Walter getting out of the car , I quickly pause the music and ran to him almost knocking him down

"Walter ! me compadre, me amigo, me..."

"Ok (Y/N) I get it you miss me"

"Are you sure because I can still go on and with the me part ?" I said sarcastically with a smile

"I know but right now we don't have the time you can continue this when we get to the mansion and get you unpacked"

"Well what are you waiting for drive the van!" I screamed as I was hanging out from the back seat door window

"let's go get this Huffy baby! Haha, I'm going to get a bike!" Walter just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he got back into the driver's seat and started the engine and we were off to the mansion As I sat in the back seat I had I thought comes in my head making me pull out my phone scrolling down to a music that I know that he might remember

"Walter I bet you can't sing this song for me!" I said as I held the phone to his ear and the song Happy Together by The Turtles started to play making him chuckle as I started to sing the song

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they tossed the dice

It had to be

The only one for me is you

And you for me

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life

When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life

I guess you can say me being in the car with him must have drove him crazy thing I kept playing the song over a thousand times. Making ham take my phone away confiscate it, we will hold up to a big mansion that made my eyes almost popped out of my head as I saw how big it was I open my car door and stepped out as Walter went to get my suitcase from the trunk

"Follow me please " He told me as he led me inside the mansion as I stopped him halfway to the door

"Hold on , you don't have to carry my suitcase Walter . i can do that" I said I say twirl my finger in a circle in the air making my suitcase magically flow as he grabbed on to it quickly and putting it back on the ground giving me a stern look

"What I do? "

"(y/n) as long as you're here you can't do that in front of people" He told me as I look down to the ground, I guess I should have now that he wasn't going to let me use Magic, i'm what you call a magician , im not that strong but i can put you in a hospital

"I'm sorry I guess I forgot , I promise I won't do it again " I said giving him the puppy eyes as he Pat me on the head and handed me back my phone making me snatch it out of his hand as I held it up high into the air with one hand on my hip in the foot post like I was standing on a log holding up the phone in the air as the sun brightly Shines on it like I was holding a sword.

"My prized possession has returned to me! " I said with an evil laugh As he cleared his throat getting my attention


	2. Hellsing boss

"and please will you turn down the crazy within you, I do not want you to make a fool of yourself in front of my master "

"Ryōkai desu!" I said giving him a salute with two fingers

"good" I followed him inside and up some stairs as we came to a door, Walter knocked as a voice was heard allowing us to come in, there behind the desk was a woman with creamy brown skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair.

"pretty lady," i said in a whisper

"so you must be miss (L/N)" she said as i gave a smile and put two fingers to my head with a wink

"hai !, Watashi no (Y/N) desu," i said in an anime girls voice hearing Walter clear his throat making me sigh then straighten up and introduce myself properly

"sorry, i mean yes im (Y/N) its nice to met you"

"miss (L/N) I don't mind you visiting your cousin but just a reminder while you are here," she said as I took out A pencil and notepad from my back pocket

"please don't touch anything that is expensive, don't go into rooms that are forbidden, dont run in the house, don't blast loud music if you have any and use your inside voice, " she said as i nodded while writing it all down then put it away

"you can count on me sir i won't break any rules"

"good, Walter make sure your cousins makes it to her room okay "

"yes sir integra, " Walter said as he gives a bow making me wonder why did he do that, once out in the hallway i looked to Walter to ask him

"hey do you have to bow to her, is she queen or something?"

"no, but is a sign of respect"

"i understand, in Japan it is the something," i told him seeing i did go to Japan once

"you don't have to do it if you don't want but don't let that bug you now, " he said as we came to a room and he opens the door i saw that there was a bed and some Furniture

"aw sweet my own room and here i thought i had to share a room with you," i said with a giggle as i walked in and laid on the bed

"now get settled in and i'll be back soon ok " Walter said as he brings in my suitcase

"man i always forget about that thing," i said as i watched him walk out the door,i got off my bed and opened my suitcase and took out my lavender mini spears then plugged it in my phone as i scroll down to my favorite music from Matilda/Thurston Harris: Little Bitty Pretty)

the music started to play, i started to point to things making them opening up and fly around the room and put them self's away as i danced, getting lost in the beat of the music, so lost that i didn't realize that i was being watched. i snapped my fingers to the beat then looked to the bed seeing my teddy bear that i bring with me dancing with my piggy bank, also my money was flying around the room with the chest peace and pokemon cards , i giggled to my self as my teddy bear was doing the shuffle with my piggy bank, before the music could die down i point to it making it restart as i sang with it

 **Little bitty pretty one**

 **Come on and talk-a to me**

 **A-lovey dovey dovey one**

Come **sit down on my knee**

woaaahhhh **oh oh** oh oh

 **Tell you a story**

 **Happened long time ago**

A-little **bitty pretty one**

 **I've been watchin' you grow**

 **Mmmmmmmmmmm**

i was having so much fun dancing that when i turned around to see a shocked face of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes just looking at me it felt like we were standing there for hours just her looking at me , what am i gonna do now the rat saw me using magic and Walter said no using my powers just great!

"uh you didn't see anything," i said blankly as she just looked to me then looked up as i did to, to see the items still in the air, i snapped my fingers making them fall to the ground like rain

"im gonna... " she said and started to back away but i pulled her in the room like i was pulling a rope with my magic as the door slammed shut locking it as well

"please please don't say anything about this to anyone !" i said begging on my hands and knees i knew this wasn't gonna help but i had to try

"just who are you?" she asked as i looked up to her

"my name (Y/N) so please please don't tell Walter"

"Walter ?, wait your the girl Walter was talking about that was coming here to stay for 3 weeks

"yeah that's me " i said sitting on the floor

"well, its nice to met you im seras Victoria," she said as i smile, she promised not to tell she was just surprised that i could do things like, later there was a knock on the door making it unlock as Walter saw me and seras playing pokemon cards on the floor


	3. fuck this shit im out

"i take your Pikachu out with my Blastoise," i said

"Nooo!" seras screams

"It looks like you two are having fun" Walters said as we turn to look to him and I smiled and waved

"yep, seras isn't so good at playing Pokemon but im glad she's trying and pretty much I'm just taking her out"

"that's because you played this game before and I didnt " she said

"don't worry I'm pretty sure one day or so you'll get used to this and you'll beat me"

"I hate to break up this lovely relationship but seras you are needed in sir Integra office "Walter said to her as she got up

"don't worry I'll come back to play as soon as I am done" she told me

"don't forget you promised" I told her as she gave a nod and left the room, Walter look to me as I gave nervous smile

" ok what did you do ?" Walter asked

" what do you mean, I didn't do anything"

" I know you did something wrong because you're giving me that look and plus when you don't tell me you burst out crying about it " I looked away trying to claim myself taking a deep breath and look back to him

" I have no idea what you're talking about," I said putting my black shaded on

" (Y/N) your lying' "

" am I dear brother or is it..." I started as I took the shades off cool like " you who killed Mr fluffykins" I said as I clicked my phone making dramatic music play , Walter rolled his as he then walked out of the room

" I'm so good at this " I said as I turn to my bed and saw a man sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a red coat and hat and had glasses on. I don't remember him coming in

"um ...who are you?" I asked pointing to this strange guy that sat on my bed he didn't say anything as I felt his eyes staring at me through his glasses, it was quiet in the room for a few minutes until I broke the silence

"well, I'm out " I said as I walked out the door and started to sing the 'fuck this shit im out' song because i didn't know if I was hallucinating or just seeing things, either way, I just got the hell out of there


	4. my words over yours

" and people said listening to that song was a waste of time, nope, fuck this shit I'm out, " I said walking down the halls merrily until a couple of minutes later I realize I didn't know my way around the mansion and got lost

" Well I'm dead, but there's no need to worry because I have a backup plan," I said as I quickly pulled out my phone and called Walter

" help me I'm lost I can't find my way out of purgatory! " I shouted with fake sobbing Walter told me to calm down and told me the way to get to the kitchen

" I did make a left ...oh wait that was a right...ok so I make a what...hey Walter ever thought of telling Integra she should put some freaking signs up... This is why I hate mansions but at the same time, I like them... I found a door " I said and opened it only to see it was a closet

" But apparently it just leads me into a freaking closet! " I said disappointed but the gasp at an idea

" wait maybe this is the door to transport me to Narnia," I said happily only to get shot down by Walter words

" what do you mean Narnia isn't real... you see this is why you have no friends because you don't believe in magic...yeah, yeah yeah I hear you," I said closing the door and turn to see a big black dog

"...hey Walter, I didn't know Integra had a dog, " I said looking at the big black dog with red eyes, Walter started yelling at me through the phone telling to stay away from it

" why should I stay away from it, it's a cute little doggie and it's black and has fluffy ears," I said in a baby's voice

" What is wrong with you, you always say stay away from animals when really all animals totally love me ...Don't worry Walter I won't touch the dog" I said and hang up the phone

a minute later )

"You a good boy aren't you, yes you are, oh yes you are," I said hugging it and start playing with its ears

"so your name is Baskerville?" I said reading the name tag on its collar

"I would love to stay and play with you but I have to find my way back to my room"

Baskerville looked at me then started to walk down the hallways but stop to look back to me as in telling me to follow him and so I did, he later led me to integrate office as I heard her voice talking to someone

"thanks, Baskerville"

I said to the dog but he was gone, I shrugged my shoulder and knocked on the door, it was quiet for a minute as I then heard enter, so I opened the door and walked in

"Miss (Y/N), is there something wrong ?"

"oh well, no not really other than the fact of a guy dressed in red was in my room today and I did what any 19-year-old girl would do when you see things that aren't supposed to be there"

Integra just stared at me knowing I sound crazy for saying that all without taking a breath, I forgot what Walter told me about not to act or say crazy things

"Forget what I said, I don't know my way back to my room can you help me?"

"I'll call Walter"

"by the way, I didn't know you had a dog and if it wasn't for him I would still be lost in the hallways, " I said with a smile

"a dog ?"

"yeah..didn't you know you had a dog ?"

the room got quite as then Walter came in and took me back to my room

"I don't want to go back to my room"

I told Walter as he sighs

"I told you there's nothing in your room "

"yeah right, you are just saying that because you don't believe me "

"I never said that and don't worry if anything does come in your room just do what you always do"

"Your right, I'll cut him with my sword"

you said summoning a sword out of thin air

"(Y/N) what did we talk about?"

"Yeah yeah I get it "

you said making the sword disappear, once back to my room I said goodnight to walter and headed off to bed, by the next day I got ready and went to go look for seras until I found her


	5. the man in red was real?

"Morning seras"

"Morning (Y/N)"

She said with a yawn

"Wow you look dead"

"That's cause I am I was up all night working and now I'm off to sleep"

"Aw and here I thought you might want to play Pokemon"

"We will when I'm full of energy again"

"Yay"

I said and watched her walked off, as I turn around and saw the black dog down the hall looking at me

"Hey ...you came back,"

I went over to the dog and started petting it then decided to go out for a bit but anywhere I went the dog followed, I later ran into Walter

"Walter, can I go out into town with Baskerville?"

I said as I turn to the dog who was standing behind me, Walter looked down At the dog with a series look then back to me

"Uh, (Y/N) I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please, I promise to be good and I won't cost trouble and I got Baskerville with me so I'm pretty much guarded"

"Well...alright"

"Booyah!"

"Just remember to be back before dark"

"Yes, sir! "

Said then salute him off with two fingers and ran out the door with Baskerville following.

Walter pov )

Walter made his way to integra office after delivering blood to seras, I know Alucard wouldn't hurt (y/n) but it was just that it's what could hurt her out there. I made it to the door and knocked then enter when granting

"Sorry to bother you but can I have a word with you?"

Integra looked up from her paperwork with her full attention, I sigh and told her everything

"Great so Alucard is following your cousin who isn't your so-called cousin but a girl with mad telekinesis powers that you befriended a long time ago and lost her memory in the process"

"Yes...I'm sorry I should have told you sooner but I thought if you knew you would have kicked her out"

Integra sigh again as she took out her cigar and light it, thinking for a moment

"I had a strange feeling that the girl was weird when I saw her"

"What gave it away ?"

"Her stupidity and she has an open mind on everything "

Walter chuckled

"Ok when the girl comes back will explain everything to her"

Integra said as Walter nodded,

You're pov )

After an hour in the arcades I got bored and left but I lost Baskerville

"Baskerville! Come here, boy !"

I called and started to walk around calling for him but nothing, just then I was grab from behind with a hand over my mouth forbidding me to scream, I was dragged into an Ally way and saw 2 guys with red eyes. I was thrown to the ground and looked up at the guys that attacked me

"W..what do you want ?"

"What do you think we want?"

"Oh great, rapist"

I said rolling my eyes as they started to chuckle and surround me, I stood up and dust myself off putting my hands on hips

"Look, boys, I would love to be your next uh ...play toy but I'm staying pure until I find Mr right, now if you would excuse me"

I said as I tried to leave but was grabbed and pinned to the wall

"Let's make this quick, I'm hungry"

Said, one guy

"If you're hungry there's a Wendy's down the street"

I said with a smile

"Shut up! We're gonna cut you open and drink you dry "

he said as I saw that he had sharp fangs and my eyes widen when I knew what was going on

"Any last words human?"

"Um yeah"

I said as I disappeared in a blink of an eye making the boys shock at what just happened then reappeared behind them

"How did she do that"

"Who cares, get her !"

One shouted as they jumped at me then 3 gunshots were fired making them fall to the ground turned into ash, I looked over to see the man in red

"You again "

"Nice to see you again to"

"I would say the same thing but can't because you're not real"

"or am I," he said a with a smirk

I just backed up and took off running as fast as I could until I stop making sure he didn't follow me, I walked until I ended up back in at the mansion

"Welcome back (Y/N)" Walter said greeting me as I walked in

"Yo "

"Did you have a good time ?"

"Yeah, kinda of "

"Where's Baskerville?"

"I wish I knew, anyway I'm hungry"

"I'll bring you something to eat "

"Why can't I go get it ?"

"Because you don't know your way around still "

"Oh yeah, by the way about the man in red"

"What about him ?" Walter asked as I sigh before answering

"I'm starting to think he's real"

"Why say that ?"

"Because he saved me from getting killed today "

"WHAT?!"

"Wait, before you get mad I also used my powers to get away"

"YOU WHAT?!" he said also most shouting

"OK maybe that wasn't supposed to make things better but I'm OK and the man in red did save me so pretty much it's 50/50," I said with a big smile as Walter looked at me

"OK, I'm happy your OK that's what matters now off to your room and I'll bring you something to eat," he told me as I groan and went to my room, just to make waiting for more fun I started to play: Rock Around The Clock by Bill Haley

 **One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock**

 **Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock**

 **Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock**

 **We're gonna rock around the clock tonight**

 **Put your glad rags on and join me hon'**

 **We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one**

 **We're gonna rock around the clock tonight**

 **We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight**

 **We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight**

I started dancing around the room not hearing the door opened until I turn around and saw seras standing there, I held my hand out to her as she shook her head and came in shutting the door behind her and we were both dancings. when the song came to an end me and seras was shocked to see Walter and sir integra standing there

"uhh this is not what it looks like, " I said as Sir Integra deeply sigh and walked into the room

"(y/N) mind if I asked you something?"

"Uh, sure what's wrong?"

"I have Ben giving notes that you have powers, am I correct "

"what? me, powers, no way I'm just a normal little girl with uh imagination problems"

"It's OK (y/n) I told her," Walter said as I looked at him then to integra

"Ok I admit it I do have powers"

"Mind showing me? "

"Uh, sure unless you want your house to blow up," I said joking as Walter looked at me making me stop and got serious. I snapped my fingers and integra, Walter and seras started to floating witch caught them off guard.

"I like flying, don't you and you don't have to worry about tea time anymore," I said snapping my fingers again as they landed safely as tables and chairs appeared as items such as a teapot, cookies, and sweets popped out fully making it into a tea party

"I like parties too but other that I know you wanted to asked if I can fight and yes I can, only if needed not if I'm forced to, " I said taking a sip of my tea

"Well aren't you full of surprises, " integra said

"thank you,"I said and took a bite of a cookie

"Now for my surprise, Alucard" she called as I was confused on what was an Alucard as then the guy in red came through the wall with a grin on his face making me shocked and dropped my cookie

"Hello little one "

"I told you the man in red was real! " I shouted as I pointed to him

"(y/N) this is Alucard, Alucard this is (y/N) "

"Um nice to meet you "

"Now for my real question, would you like to work for Hellsing? "

"What ?!" Walter said shock

"I was just supposed to stay here for a week"

"Yes I know but if you work here then you won't have to worry about leaving"

"Sir integra I don't think that's..."

Walter started but integra hold up her hand stopping him

"it's up to you (y/N) I won't make you do something you don't want to do," she said as I thought for a minute

"Can I go on a mission and then give you my answer ?"

I said as she smirked


	6. cell phone madness

3 months later )

it's Been 3 months since I joined Hellsing, I was alone going with Alucard or Seras but it would always be with me acting the same

"OH MY GOD WERE BEING ATTACKED ...by zombies!" I shouted as I started screaming then seras came over to me

"What are you doing ?"

"Reading a book about zombies,"I told her as it was true, I was sitting on the ground reading a book as zombies was getting killed by my giant teddy bear

"and your bear is ..."

" don't worry Mr muffins knows how to do it" "

"(y/n) you've been acting weirder you normally do, is it because Sir integra took your phone away?"

"what? no, I'm ok now, it's not like I'm going crazy without my expensive Entertain thinking "

"really ?"

yeah ...I'm just ..stress " I said looking over to Mr muffins as he was ripping the legs and body parts off of them as blood was splattered everywhere

"I think Mr muffins got it," I said nodding my head, after the mission we came back to Hellsing, as I was about to head to my room I was stopped by Walter as he informed that sir integra wanted to speak to me. as I came into her office and she was not happy

"I didn't DO IT !" I screamed holding my hands up only for her to raise an eyebrow

"what did you do this time?" she asked as I looked around the room

"Nothing, and I certainly did not plan a bomb in the mansion to get back at you for taking my cell phone away," I said as she went into her drawer and pulled out a TNT bomb

"You mean this bomb?"

"Uh, that's not mine "

"(y/N)!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE OK !" I shouted as I dropped to my knees" I WANT MY CELL PHONE, PLEASE JUST GIVE IT BACK !" I cried as I laying on the ground sobbing integra deep sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose

" You had one job to do and you couldn't even do that," she said as I was still crying on the ground, Walter looked to integra wanting to say something but didn't know full well that she would just say no.

"please stop it with your foolish crying, you're embarrassing yourself"

" I don't care, all I want is my cell phone"

" it's been 3 days and you can't even function without that measly device"

" but that measly device was all I had, since the day I turn 19" I said still crying " I remember when it was just a little flip phone and then it grew up to an iPhone 5" Walter and integra just looked at each other then back to me "I took pictures of its iPhone 4th birthday, how can you be so cruel" I said whimpering

"Alright I'll give you back your phone "

"You will?" I said jumping up off the ground

"Yes, until you can control yourself"

"I hate you, " I said unhappily as she just chuckled at me. I came into my room and threw myself on my bed, closing my eyes for a minute until I felt the bed sink making me open my eyes to see Alucard

"Hey red, whats up, " I said sitting up

"I heard you're little outburst with integra, how did it go ?"

"bad, she's good, but I'm even better," I said as I did an abracadabra motion with my hands making my cell phone appear

"nice" was all he said as then the door opened as Walter came in making me hide the phone

"alright hand it over"

"what are you talking?"

"you know what I'm talking about "

"Me, know what you're talking about...no I don't" Walter stood there crossing his arms as I sigh then held out the phone to him, he took it and left the room closing the door behind him

"I hate you " I growled as Alucard chuckled

" You need to work more on your tricks (y/n)"

"Yeah well ...I need my phone to do that"

"Do you really?"

"not really, but how can you function in this place without any fun?"

"you'll learn to live with it"

by the next day, we got to go to Badrick, for some training that Alucard wanted for Seras, I just tagged along because I wanted some fun as Seras as blasting the heads off of the zombies I was going crazy as I finally got my phone back, listing to the system of the down by B.Y.O.B

 **(WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?)**

 **Barbarisms by Barbaras**

 **With pointed heels**

 **Victorious, victories, kneel**

 **For brand new spanking deals**

 **Marching forward hypocritic**

 **And hypnotic computers**

 **You depend on our protection**

 **Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth**

 **La la la la la la la la la, oooooh**

 **Everybody's going to the party have a real good time**

 **Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine**

I stop dancing as I saw I lost sight of Alucard and seras, thinking it was nothing I just carrying on walking down the long hallways soon coming to a stop when I saw a tall man at the end

"Hey Red, there you are " I shouted making my way over to him but he stopped when an uneasy feeling came over to me

"your not...red?" I asked scared as the guy turned to look at me as he had killed one of the zombies and his weapon was dripping with blood making me back away

"um, sorry the wrong guy I'll be on my way, " I said getting ready to run but he appeared in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Where do you think you're going "

"Oh crap"

skip fight seen and junk)


	7. bonding time

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)...(Y/N)" I heard someone calling me, my eyes opened slightly as I saw I was in a white room, I looked over to see Walter who looked worried.

"Hey, did I fall asleep again in school?" I asked as he frowns then smiled

"you could say that, how do you feel?"

"I feel drained, what happened?"

"you blank out after getting attacked by Anderson, Alucard carried you back when sir integra saved you"

"so it happened again," I said sadly

"it's ok, nothing happened "

"Walter i.." You were cut off by a throbbing pain in your head making you Hold your Head as flashbacks of you surrounded by men in white coats stared down at you, you scream as you kept screaming for Walter to help you, you were unable to hear him with tears stream down your face the pain was so severe making you blacked out. An hour later your eyes opened again to see that you were still in the same room but was alone. You stared at the ceiling for a while until the door opened as integra walked in

"Good to see you're awake"

"Sorry for being so much trouble"

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're OK. How do you feel?"

"Actually kind of better, if you want I can do a mission for you?"

"No, that will wait until your at your best, in the meantime just rest," She said as I nodded then she left the room, I sigh and turn on my side falling back to sleep. By the next couple of days once I was back on my feet I got back to work on a lot of missions working with Alucard and Sera's, of course, we would run into Anderson a couple of times but I would always be in the background cheering for Alucard when those two would fight. Service and I have become really close like BFFs / sisters, I've always wanted a brother or a sister but since I was always bouncing from house to house I wasn't really able to bond with any of the kids that were my age. There are sometimes where I do get a lecture from integra and shit that woman can yell, it's shocking that I didn't go deaf yet

"So what do you want to do?"I asked seras as I followed her to the practice room

"Sorry (y/n) but I have to work late today"

"Ah come on sis, how many days do you have to work ?"

"Wait what did you call me?"

"I called you sis, we do hang out a lot so why not?"

"Hm fair enough, but don't worry I will make it up to you"

"That's what she said, dum dum shut"

"ok well, see ya"

"Hurry home before I call the cops"

"I was a cop remember"

"didn't see that coming, first the vampire thing and now the cop"

"Tell you the story when I get back" She said that she gathered up the big cannon that Walter made for her and left the room, I sigh as I looked around the empty room and decided to put some practice in even though I didn't need it Walter wanted me to stop using my magic but I found it boring

1 hour later )

"Oops, I missed ...Missed again...Almost had it...Never mind I'm never gonna get this shooting thing down"I said frustrated so put down the gun

"I see you Ben practicing," Said a voice as I knew who it was and turn to see Alucard

"Hey Red, what's up ?"

"I've been looking for you (y/n), Integra wants you"

"Why does mom want me, and my mom, I'm talking about the evil lady in the office"Alucard chuckled as he walks up to the shooting stand and pulled out a silver gun and started to shoot at the Target hitting every shot.

"Wow your good"

"You can be good too if you just practice more"

"what do you think I was doing joking around?"

"I saw that you are trying but you're standing form is off want me to help you?"

"I would say yes but I don't think using guns as for me normally I just use my magic but Integra wants me to lay off the magic for a bit and wants me to use things normally."

"What's so hard about that ,you can pull it off if you just practice" Alucard said I knew he was just being nice but so my point of view I didn't even think that trying to be normal was my Cup of tea I would say, I was so used to doing things my way that when I joined Hellsing I didn't think using my magic would be troublesome...OK, that was a lie, Walter did tell me to chill with the magic and the craziness but I didn't listen and now here I am talking to myself in my head with Alucard staring at me thinking that I'm crazy or on crack or maybe...

"May I help you ?"I asked as saw him smirk

"You talk too much"

"What I do ?"

"Forget it so wants the help or not?"

"Ok your on !"

A minute later )

"Nope can't do it"

"We didn't even start yet"

"I said no !"

"How do you expect yourself to get any better if you don't even allow me to show you what you're doing wrong?"

"touching is against the rules, my mother always said if a man touch you that only leaves two groping and when it comes to groping then that goes to have sex and after sex comes kids and after kids comes babies and after babies come kids than teens and then a splitting image of you of what you used to be and what you're not !"

"Did you ever think of laying off the sugar?" Alucard said as he was eating mentors candy

"What are you saying I'm fine...back to work !" After an hour of practice rounds with Alucard, we called it a day

"Thanks for your help red," I said hugging him which surprises him, at how I just hugged him out of the blue, he just chuckled and patted my back

"You're welcome (y/n) "I pulled away from the hug while blushing, how could I not know he was this cute


	8. Valentine Brothers

"Anyway...wanna help me look for Walter, we can play Marco Polo on the way," I asked with a smile but I could tell he was confused. as we were walking down the hall we heard Seras's out burst about having a coffin replace her bed and how Walter was explaining how Sir Integra ordered it so she would become a proper vampire Which she was pretty mad about it.

"I take it your still uncomfortable about the whole situation?" Walter asked as we walked in and Alucard spoke

" Your an idiot." that caught her attention

"Master," she said with a shudder

"You choose the night. Once when you turned your back on the light of day all the sun light should mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death." Seras seemed down by that statement as I walked over to her and gave her a hug making her smile, Alucard smirked as he walked forward

" Good evening Alucard and (y/N) I have something very special to show the two of you. First (y/N)." Walter says as he pulls out a box and inside it, my eyes grew wide when I saw it

"this is ..." he was cut off as I grab the staff from him

"This staff belongs to Yuna from the video game Final Fantasy X, this staff helps support a summoner's on a long pilgrimage to the temples of Spira!" I shouted all in one breath as Walter chuckled

"thank you, Walter ! You're the best cousin I ever had"

"I'm your only cousin you ever had"

"That doesn't mean you're not the best!" I said as I hugged him and started to play with it as he moved to Alucard, Alucard got his gun which was called the Jackal which is a custom 30 mm anti-freak combat pistol. The round where made out of the same material as mine were. It truly is a beautiful gun, to say the least. then Walter also mentioned that he had something for Seras as well. It was called the harmonium a 30 mm anti-freak canon designed to used both depleted mercury shells and explosive shells it will destroy all but the most heavily armored targets. She freaks out from how big it was. I was standing next to Alucard cuddling my staff as Walter answered the phone that rang, I could hear perfectly fine there was a security breach and we are under attack. he proposed that we divide into two teams Alucard and I take the first floor while Walter and Sears head to the conference room, by using the air ducts. I could hear integra say over the phone

"Walter these animals are eating my people show no mercy do not let them leave the grounds alive. "

" By your orders Sir Integra. " Walter said so calmly

"we dead," I said bluntly

" Oh does Walter Dornez the Angel of Death ride again?" Alucard asked amusement in his voice. Seras was so confused by what they were talking about I was getting really happy now I couldn't wait to put this thing to the test. as I followed Alucard down to the sub basement I stop on the last step making him turn to me

"Sorry ...I'm kinda worried about your boss...and"

"go..." he said as I smiled

"don't worry I'll be back for you" i told him and with that I hurried off but stop as I decided to change my clothes to make this day memorable, with the wave of my new staff I was now in a typical witch's hat, which is black in color and has a red strip band. I had on a red dress, with serrated edges, To complete my appearance, I also wear thigh-high heeled boots. my hair has grown long which Past my Waist and curls at the ends.

"now I'm really ready!" When I arrived I saw another vampire he was wearing all black and had darker skin along with black hair. He had face pierced along with his ears. He just had a face that said Pervert and behind him were ghouls but not just any ghouls they were our men . so I gave them a little bit of a helping hand with the ghouls, the vampire went towards the meeting room but he was stopped by them so I knew my job was done So i headed back to Alucard when I arrived Alucard was in all black with an eye on his chest , I've never seen him look like this , he looked scarier and power hungry , the guy that was facing him was scared out of his mind seeing he lost both of his legs ,he was at the foot of the stairs as Alucard kept on telling him to hit him but I could see the fear in the guy's eyes glad I'm hellsing side. then he shouted

" MONSTER" which made Alucard stop and me shocked, I don't know why but hearing those words shook me as if I heard them before ,I snap out of my thoughts as the next thing I know Luke was dead and devoured by Alucard's dog I felt my body move on it own as I was now standing in front of Alucard looking him dead in the eye

"don't listen to him, it's a lie!" I told him as I felt like I was about to cry then I wrapped my arms around him he stiffened but relaxed he then wrapped his arms around my waist as I buried my face into his chest

" You're not a monster Alucard."

He chuckled " ...thank you (Y/N)"


	9. Meeting the wild geese

integra pov )

"We have New recruits joining us today and I need you to stay down in a basement until it's over" I said to Alucard as he smirked

"yes master "

"Yahoo, basement party!" (y/N) said doing a little dance I only roll my eyes from her Childlike Behavior

"actually I'm gonna need the police girl and (y/N) with me"

"Wait for what ?" (y/N) said as she stops dancing and sigh

"Um sir integra I hate to burst your bubbles but I don't do so well with big crowds," she said rubbing her arm nervously

"don't worry (y/N), you'll be fine just stay with me and everything will be ok," I told her as I saw that she wasn't sure about this

"Well the good thing is that I got seras with me"

your pov)

We walked into a large room and there were many men in there talking I got so uneasy that I hid behind seras

"If they come at us seras call the cops," I told her as she giggled and told me its ok but I wasn't going take any chances, integra did a little talking with about there being monsters but they just laugh not believe her

"If you don't, believe me, I present to you a genuine vampire," She said pointing seras but they laughed again as the man with the long braided hair over his shoulder walked over to her making me sneak away behind sir integra.

"ah no just hold on, you, your really a vampire"

"yes I am ...hello," she said with a friendly smile but they laughed again I felt bad for seras

"I think there laughing at me sir "

"Then kick ass and take names!" I said as integra nodded

"Sir, right, of course, sir, come on !" she said with a snap of her finger but the guy laughed again

"If this is supposed to be a vampire then I'm Frankenstein's monster," he said and try to attack her but seras kept poking him until he was thrown across the room

"and the winner is seras, Yahoo!" I said while shaking blue pom poms

"I don't believe it are you telling me that girl is really a vampire," the man asked as he looked to me making me drop my pom poms

"and what about her is she a vampire to?"

"No, I'm just a ... A little girl that lost her way to grandma's house and is now stuck in this hell dimension and no way to get back home."

"(y/n) please"

"alright alright, I am a magician but seeing I am a girl I guess that's also a witch"

"Really, first a vampire and now a witch ...this is all too much"

"don't count your beliefs until they hatched, I may look like a little girl but I am more than meets the eye"

"oh yeah prove it"

"Yeah about that I promised not to use my magic soon... "I was cut off as they all started to call me a liar and a fake I just couldn't take it anymore and stood away from integra as I snapped my fingers making a big dragon appear that Roar at them causing them all to scream.

"alright (Y/N)I think you made your point," integra told me as I sigh and snapped my fingers again making the dragon disappear leaving them shaking in their boots

"never underestimate Magic people, "I said with a smirk as I was now hovering off the ground on my wand giggling, until Alucard came through the wall making them scream again so to spice it up more i laughed like an evil witch for the hell of it adding thunder and lighting making the laughts flicker on and off but stopped when Integra put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from messing with the light switch

"sorry couldn't Resist"

then Walter came in and handed integra a letter, apparently was from some guy named Maxwell and integra did not look happy about it. later we were at the museum, apparently the guy Maxwell wanted to talk to integra about something as she was talking to Walter I was dancing around the museum on my tippy-toes like a ballerina listening to the song material girl by Madonna on my phone. Walter told me to stay where he can see me so as long as the music was playing and he can hear it, he said I can dance while seras was off doing god knows what.

"Walter what time is it ?" integra asked as I came out of nowhere

"where look at me I'm a beautiful ballerina!" I said trying to stand on my tippy-toes but fell on my butt

"just past 12 " he said as a whole bunch of crap happened , the guy Maxwell said a few bad words to integra also calling her a pig making Alucard appear and wanted to kill Maxwell but then he called Anderson and the two were getting ready to fight but was stopped as seras came stopping them as the 2 leaders went to the garden cafe and Alucard went back to sleep. so I and Walter was walking around looking at the pictures as we talked

"So how do you like hellsing so far ?" Walter asked me

"Oh you know, love it one day and hate it the next"

"integra tells me you're doing great, even though you do bug her about your job"

"Hey waking up 6 in the morning isn't my thing, I'm dead tired"

"I understand but you'll get used to it...listen whatever happens promise me that you'll fight" I stop walking as I looked to Walter seeing how serious he is, I've never seen this side of him unless something bad was going to happen

"I will fight with everything I got," I told him as he smiles then he took my hand making me smile as well

"Just promise you won't leave me this time?"

"i promise" he said in a whisper as he pulled me into a hug.


	10. Crazy equals genius

I was dancing around to a song "peanut butter and jelly" in the training room with some of the hellsing soldiers dancing a long while the wild geese members were staring at us like we were on drugs.

"I thought they were supposed to be tough members but they're just goofing around"

One of the men said

 ***(Chorus) Now, break it down and freeze 4x***

"this is really weird even for my tasted," Pip said as the song ended with me now on the Ceiling dancing to ice cream and cake

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET UP THERE?!" pip shouted

"Hey, pop want to dance with me?" I asked as I flipped off the ceiling holding my hand out to him only for him to look to me

"Sorry but I don't dance and my name is Pip "

"so...you're not gonna dance with us? " I asked

"I mean it's just..."

"What my boss is trying to say is that you're crazy, and we don't get along with crazy people" one of the members of the wild geese's said as the music came to an automatic halt then started playing "The sound of silence - Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel" you turn away from them and walked to a dark corner pulling a blanket over you as the music continues to play

"what the fuck just happened?"

"aw crap you made her sad" one man said

"Yep you're dead"

"by who ?"

"by seras, it's not a good thing to get her unhappy like this"

"Why, and why do I get the feeling I should become really concerned?"

" Well you should and you shouldn't.. because the last time someone made her this depressed...they disappeared"

"he's name was Carl," another soldier said sliding in

"it was always about you Carl," he said with a sigh

"poor Carl"

"Who the fuck is Carl?!" pip asked almost shouting

"the One that disappeared a long time ago before you guys came"

"(Y/n) what's wrong ?" seras asked coming into the training room seeing you in the corner with the sad music playing

"Pip hates me, " You told her

"Aw come on " You cut her off as you pull out a tape player to replay what the guy said only for her to glare at Pip's group

"Told you," One one of the soldiers said as they went back to what they were doing

"Pip stop bothering tsume! "

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything to her ,I just told her I didn't want to dance big deal!" later you,Seras and Pip was sent on a 2 week mission in France to stop a large amount of zombies , on the way there you saw pip trying to flirt with Seras but failed when you stopped it, 30 minutes into killing zombies you pretty much toy with pip keeping him away from Seras by dumping water on his head or throwing objects at him

"get back here you little monster!"

pip shouted as he chased after you

"Catch me if you can!" you shouted as you ran from him laughing, doing this was fun for you but later got bored of him. you guys were in an abandoned building that said to have vampire

"Mimi NO the hand slinging slasher is in there!"

"Who are you talking to?" pip asked as you were reading a horror book as your teddy bear was doing the killing

"reading Mimi's great adventure with the hand slinging slasher"

"were in the middle of a battle and you're reading a book while your teddy bear is doing the fighting?"

"yeah pretty much, your friends don't seem to have a problem with that," you said as pip looked over to see them drinking tea, watching tv and eating junk food

"Are you kidding me?"

"Relax pip it's much scarier when you're in a dead building then just fighting zombies"

"I don't think I can imagine anything scarier than fighting zombies"

"Wanna bet," you said as you allowed him to sit next to you and you begin to read the book together, it didn't take long for him to get into it

a minute later)

"NO SUSIE GET OUT OF THE HOUSE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"IT'S TOO LATE, SHE'S DONE FOR!" the two of you gasp as you were now wrapped in a blanket with candles light everywhere, once the all the zombies were dealing with you guys pretty much stayed in the building for the night because it started to rain and thunder

"*big gasp* I can't believe she's dead," Pip said as you take a bite out of a cookie

"I told you she was going to be the next victim, that hand slinging slasher don't play," you said holding onto the covers

"If that was me I would of have each and every weapon with me ready," Pip said eating some Chinese fried noodles

"I know right, by the way where did the Chinese food come from?"

"Oh I made it appear when you weren't looking," you said

"Oh, ok" was all he said as he went back to eating it then thunder strike making everybody scream as you and pip hid under your blankies. after your week was up you all returned to hellsing the next morning

"I was wrong about you kid"

"Really, I was so right about you"

"about what?"

"that you like seras and if you think I'm gonna let you take her then watch me walk away," you said as you walked away only to hear him chuckle, you went to go see what Walter was doing and helped him around a little then went for a nap


	11. game time

the night)

"Alucard !" You shouted as you jumped out from a toon black hole dressed as in a blue bunny jumpsuit with ears

"Play with me !"

"Why are you dressed as a bunny ?"

"What's wrong with the way I dressed, anyway I'm bored, let's play a game"

"what kind of game ?"

"Anything, I don't care "

"Ok, we'll play hide and seek..."

"Awesome! "

"In the dark"

"Not awesome "

"To win you have to find me "

"Still not Awesome "

"Are you ready ?"

"Wait! What if I win what do I get ?"

"Hmm I don't know anything you want "

"Sweet "

"But if I win ..." He said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to you and lean into your ear

"You belong to me " Your face burst red then fell over as he laughs

"Ready or not the game starts now, " He said as the light flipped off, you saw nothing but darkness as you tried to listen To him but couldn't hear nothing

"And this is why mother said don't play in the dark because one day you just might die "

"Mother was right " You heard Alucard voice from behind you as you screamed and tried to run but hit a wall

"Ow, my face "

"Better move quick bunny girl "

"Alright. Let's play "

An hour later.)

"Nope, fuck this shit I'm out," You said walking out if Alucard chambers as his laugh echoed, you lost the game and did what anyone would do if they had to serve him for a week

"Sorry but I'm not the servant type, " You said to yourself as you were about to head to the kitchen but went to Integra's office to see if she could help

"Hi integra "

You said trying not to sound suspicious at all

"What is it you want?"

"I just came in to see how my favorite boss is doing, " You said with a smile making her look up at you with her hands folded

"Oh really "

"Yep, and look I bought sugar-free cookies, your favorite," you said and snapping your fingers making a box of cookies appear

"I think you got me mixed up with Walter "

"Look, lady, I'm trying to be nice," you said as you moved a chair next to her and sat down

"There, now let's talk"

"if you're trying to butter me up so you won't have to work it's not going to work"

"I don't know what you're talking about, now I have an emergency"

"Okay, what is an emergency?"

"Well you see me Alucard was playing this game, hide and seek in the dark and apparently I lost to him and now I have to serve him for one week "

"Okay well you're going to have to live up to your deal"

"You don't understand, I'm begging you to save me"

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of, Alucard won't hurt you unless I give him the orders to"

"you're not funny, please save me," you said Hugging her arm

"(y/n) if you're so scared then call it off"

"I tried but he said it was too late"

"Then make up a sick story "

"Are you crazy he's not stupid, he'll never fall for that"

"than I don't know what to tell you"

"well I'm sure I know one way to fix this, thanks for not being helpful," you said standing up and walk over to the door

"Oh and by the way, Polly put the kettle on because Sukey was a bitch!" and with that, you left leaving a very confused integra, you were back in Alucard room dancing around in your maid outfit

"I'm a maid, I'm a maid" you sang as you spin around

"Glad that you like the maid outfit, I ask Walter to go buy one for you and your size"

" Well aren't you full of everything except for kindness. so what exactly do I have to?"

" Nothing really just do exactly what your master tells you"

"so basically you're my master for a week ?" you asked as you pointed to him making him nodded

"Alright, what is it that you desire my master?" You asked him only to see him grin

"accept do not do things that I will feel that is a threat and please don't kill me or drink by blood or murder me or take me on one of those missions and tossed me in a pack of zombie so they can Feast on my internal organs or what not so you may turn me into one of your little fledglings like you did seras." It was silent between the two of you until you realize what you said

"I really need to stop watching The Walking Dead, now anyway as you were"

" give me a massage"

" that's it, you just want me to give you a massage and you're not gonna kill... okay" you said as you made a massage table up here with a snap of your fingers, your jaw dropped when you watched Alucard removed his jacket and his shirt, you know that feeling you get when you see someone with a six-pack and you just want to take your nails and scratch down their ads so you can hear them shudder at your touch? yeah that was the feeling you were getting when you saw Alucard's body, His body started to relax after a while

"I'm Glad you're enjoying this master," You said hearing the soft moans escape from his mouth once in awhile when you hit a certain spot

" You're not too bad at this," he said

"I'm going to act like that was a compliment"

"Mind if I ask you something?" He asked

"Sure ask away master"

"I'm sure sir Integra wanted to know this before you joined Helsing but never got to it so what are you ?"

"Huh?"

"I mean for you to have magical powers you said you were a sorcerer correct?"

"yes"

"Who were your parents before you met Walter?"

"to tell you the truth I don't even think I had a family before I met Walter, he told me that he found me and took me in"

"Have you asked him?"

"I have but he told me that they died, he won't tell me from what or when but you know I kind of dropped the conversation sometimes he gets kind of pissed about it but it doesn't matter to me Walter is my family now and I'm happy, what about you tell me something about you now"

Time skip)

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not "

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that you're some ancient vampire King from a long time ago that ruled over a kingdom "

"Do you doubt your master?" he asked as he sat upon the table

" No, you don't seem like the lying type so it's just hard to believe that you are a...um king But I don't see it"

"You will one day," He said getting off the table then putting on his shirt

"question master"

"Yes?"

"What's it like, being a vampire, I mean I've read the book and saw them in movies but what is it really like that?"

"what you see in movies and in books are half right but it can get boring when you have to roam the Earth for a thousand years, why, are you interested in becoming one?" he asked looking to you

"No, it's not like that it's just ...I'm sorry," you said in a soft voice

"For what?"

"It must have been hard for you to be alone that long, to have no one to talk to or to have made a friend... seras told me how she became one so..."

"Do you want to become a vampire?"

"Me becoming A vampire could be your nightmare, Walter even has a hard time controlling me then you would"

you said with a giggle but then sigh

"now that I think about it I've been wondering where I came from I don't have any memories of my parents or if I have any sisters it's like I blacked out or something"

"blacked out?"

"Yeah, but I do remember I was with someone who said they will be back for me but then all I can see now is just Walter's face. up until now I Ask myself time and time again if Walter was with me from the begin or maybe he was just placed into my life because he felt sorry" you tone sounded sad and depressed, it was Silent once again as you snapped out of it then looked to Alucard who was looking at you

"Uh, but don't worry I'm ok! and forget what I said I was just joking around see ya" you said and ran but then ran back and bowed to him then ran back up the long steps and out of the room and did a Pikachu sigh

"Man that was a close one"

"what was a close one?"

you did an anime freak out as you saw it was pip

"hi, pip!"

"What are you doing ?"

"nothing"

"Why are you wearing a maid outfit?"

"Well, I lost a game of hide and seek with Alucard so now I have to serve him for a week"

"Wow, why a week?"

"It was a deal, so what are you up to?"

"nothing just heading for bed, I'm tired"

"bet you wish I was there to make the missions easy uh?"

"No, not really"

"Hey!"

"your just lucky you have powers but it's not always a good thing to make things easy"

"why?"

"Then I won't get paid, I like my job but I rather do it for what I'm getting paid for"

"I've never thought of it like that, I just did it for fun"

"and that's fine, anyway I wanted to ask you if you had any more of those books"

" If you're talking about those weird books that I read on Mission then yes"

" awesome do you mind if I borrowed them ?"

"sure what chapters do you want?"

" what do you mean by chapters How many books are there?"

"there's a lot of them seeing I am the one that made them up "

"Wait, you're the one who made these stories?"

"of course, you don't think that they were made by an actual person did you?"

" well..."

"I'm just going to give you chapters 1 through 10, you might enjoy them the most," I said as I snap my fingers and a pile of books fell on top of him

"oops sorry"

the night)

"Alucard !" You shouted as you jumped out from a toon black hole dressed as in a blue bunny jumpsuits with ears

"Play with me !"

"Why are you dressed as a bunny ?"

"What's wrong with the way I dressed, anyway I'm bored, let's play a game"

"what kind of game ?"

"Anything, I don't care "

"Ok, we'll play hide and seek..."

"Awesome! "

"In the dark"

"Not awesome "

"To win you have to find me "

"Still not Awesome "

"Are you ready ?"

"Wait! What if I win what do I get ?"

"Hmm I don't know anything you want "

"Sweet "

"But if I win ..." He said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to you and lean into your ear

"You belong to me " Your face burst red then fell over as he laughs

"Ready or not the game starts now, " He said as the light flipped off, you saw nothing but darkness as you tried to listen To him but couldn't hear nothing

"And this is why mother said don't play in the dark because one day you just might die "

"Mother was right " You heard Alucard voice from behind you as you screamed and tried to run but hit a wall

"Ow, my face "

"Better move quick bunny girl "

"Alright. Let's play "

An hour later.)

"Nope, fuck this shit I'm out," You said walking out if Alucard chambers as his laugh echoed, you lost the game and did what anyone would do if they had to serve him for a week

"Sorry but I'm not the servant type, " You said to yourself as you were about to head to the kitchen but went to Integra's office to see if she could help

"Hi integra "

You said trying not to sound suspicious at all

"What is it you want?"

"I just came in to see how my favorite boss is doing, " You said with a smile making her look up at you with her hands folded

"Oh really "

"Yep, and look I bought sugar-free cookies, your favorite," you said and snapping your fingers making a box of cookies appear

"I think you got me mixed up with Walter "

"Look, lady, I'm trying to be nice," you said as you moved a chair next to her and sat down

"There, now let's talk"

"if you're trying to butter me up so you won't have to work it's not going to work"

"I don't know what you're talking about, now I have an emergency"

"Okay, what is an emergency?"

"Well you see me Alucard was playing this game, hide and seek in the dark and apparently I lost to him and now I have to serve him for one week "

"Okay well you're going to have to live up to your deal"

"You don't understand, I'm begging you to save me"

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of, Alucard won't hurt you unless I give him the orders to"

"you're not funny, please save me," you said Hugging her arm

"(y/n) if you're so scared then call it off"

"I tried but he said it was too late"

"Then make up a sick story "

"Are you crazy he's not stupid, he'll never fall for that"

"than I don't know what to tell you"

"well I'm sure I know one way to fix this, thanks for not being helpful," you said standing up and walk over to the door

"Oh and by the way, Polly put the kettle on because Sukey was a bitch!" and with that, you left leaving a very confused integra, you were back in Alucard room dancing around in your maid outfit

"I'm a maid, I'm a maid" you sang as you spin around

"Glad that you like the maid outfit, I ask Walter to go buy one for you and your size"

" Well aren't you full of everything except for kindness. so what exactly do I have to?"

" Nothing really just do exactly what your master tells you"

"so basically you're my master for a week ?" you asked as you pointed to him making him nodded

"Alright, what is it that you desire my master?" You asked him only to see him grin

"accept do not do things that I will feel that is a threat and please don't kill me or drink by blood or murder me or take me on one of those missions and tossed me in a pack of zombie so they can Feast on my internal organs or what not so you may turn me into one of your little fledglings like you did seras." It was silent between the two of you until you realize what you said

"I really need to stop watching The Walking Dead, now anyway as you were"

" give me a massage"

" that's it, you just want me to give you a massage and you're not gonna kill... okay" you said as you made a massage table up here with a snap of your fingers, your jaw dropped when you watched Alucard removed his jacket and his shirt, you know that feeling you get when you see someone with a six-pack and you just want to take your nails and scratch down their ads so you can hear them shudder at your touch? yeah that was the feeling you were getting when you saw Alucard's body, His body started to relax after a while

"I'm Glad you're enjoying this master," You said hearing the soft moans escape from his mouth once in awhile when you hit a certain spot

" You're not too bad at this," he said

"I'm going to act like that was a compliment"

"Mind if I ask you something?" He asked

"Sure ask away master"

"I'm sure sir Integra wanted to know this before you joined Helsing but never got to it so what are you ?"

"Huh?"

"I mean for you to have magical powers you said you were a sorcerer correct?"

"yes"

"Who were your parents before you met Walter?"

"to tell you the truth I don't even think I had a family before I met Walter, he told me that he found me and took me in"

"Have you asked him?"

"I have but he told me that they died, he won't tell me from what or when but you know I kind of dropped the conversation sometimes he gets kind of pissed about it but it doesn't matter to me Walter is my family now and I'm happy, what about you tell me something about you now"

Time skip)

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not "

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that you're some ancient vampire King from a long time ago that ruled over a kingdom "

"Do you doubt your master?" he asked as he sat upon the table

" No, you don't seem like the lying type so it's just hard to believe that you are a...um king But I don't see it"

"You will one day," He said getting off the table then putting on his shirt

"question master"

"Yes?"

"What's it like, being a vampire, I mean I've read the book and saw them in movies but what is it really like that?"

"what you see in movies and in books are half right but it can get boring when you have to roam the Earth for a thousand years, why, are you interested in becoming one?" he asked looking to you

"No, it's not like that it's just ...I'm sorry," you said in a soft voice

"For what?"

"It must have been hard for you to be alone that long, to have no one to talk to or to have made a friend... seras told me how she became one so..."

"Do you want to become a vampire?"

"Me becoming A vampire could be your nightmare, Walter even has a hard time controlling me then you would"

you said with a giggle but then sigh

"now that I think about it I've been wondering where I came from I don't have any memories of my parents or if I have any sisters it's like I blacked out or something"

"blacked out?"

"Yeah, but I do remember I was with someone who said they will be back for me but then all I can see now is just Walter's face. up until now I Ask myself time and time again if Walter was with me from the begin or maybe he was just placed into my life because he felt sorry" you tone sounded sad and depressed, it was Silent once again as you snapped out of it then looked to Alucard who was looking at you

"Uh, but don't worry I'm ok! and forget what I said I was just joking around see ya" you said and ran but then ran back and bowed to him then ran back up the long steps and out of the room and did a Pikachu sigh

"Man that was a close one"

"what was a close one?"

you did an anime freak out as you saw it was pip

"hi, pip!"

"What are you doing ?"

"nothing"

"Why are you wearing a maid outfit?"

"Well, I lost at a game of hide and seek with Alucard so now I have to serve him for a week"

"Wow, why a week?"

"It was a deal, so what are you up to?"

"nothing just heading for bed, I'm tired"

"bet you wish I was there to make the missions easy uh?"

"No, not really"

"Hey!"

"your just lucky you have powers but it's not always a good thing to make things easy"

"why?"

"Then I won't get paid, I like my job but I rather do it for what I'm getting paid for"

"I've never thought of it like that, I just did it for fun"

"and that's fine, anyway I wanted to ask you if you had any more of those books"

" If you're talking about those weird books that I read on Mission then yes"

" awesome do you mind if I borrowed them ?"

"sure what chapters do you want?"

" what do you mean by chapters How many books are there?"

"there's a lot of them seeing I am the one that made them up "

"Wait, you're the one who made these stories?"

"of course, you don't think that they were made by an actual person did you?"

" well..."

"I'm just going to give you chapters 1 through 10, you might enjoy them the most," I said as I snap my fingers and a pile of books fell on top of him

"oops sorry"


	12. in love

The next day )

"It's official I'm in love and I'm going to die by it"

you said as you were sweeping the floors in Alucard's room as he was out on a mission, you notice that you been acting really weird around him more than usual, he started to become concerned as you looked it up on the computer and found the solution to your problem. You're actually in love with him you admitted that he is a hot guy and any girl would fall for him, but you have to face the facts he was a vampire and you were not, there was no way on God's green earth that he never falls in love with you.

"Why did it have to be me?!" you cried out as you swept the floors faster Then pulled out your phone as you started to sing along with the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love by Hercules"

 **If there's a prize for rotten judgment,**

 **I guess I've already won that**

 **No man is worth the aggravation**

 **That's ancient history, been there, done that**

 **Who d'you think you're kidding**

 **He's the earth and heaven to you**

 **Try to keep it hidden,**

 **Honey, we can see right through you**

 **Girl, you can't conceal it**

 **We know how you're feeling**

 **Who you thinking of**

"(y/n)?" You screamed out as you turn to see Walter staring at you confused

"I can explain "

"I'm sure you can, the first what are you doing in here?" He asked you as you take a deep breath

"I'm Alucard servant for one week because I lost to a game of hide and seek in the dark, I tried to lie my way out of it, hide my way out of it but pretty much that did not work so now I'm cleaning his room until he gets back" you said all in one breath

"Yes, integra told me about that little game you played with him, you should have known better"

"Don't go lecture on me now but you know it's not that bad"

"I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

"I am not I am just acting like any ordinary maid that is total... Actually, I think I really do like it" You said putting on a happy smile as you continue to sweep

"He won't be back for an hour or so why don't you take a break"

"Never if I leave then I am dead"

"You're not going to get in trouble"

"You know the last person I told me that, which was pip by the way he got himself tossed into the nearby pool"

"A pool? But hellsing doesn't have... You didn't"

"What can I say he and his Soldier friends wanted a relaxation R&R place so I made them a pool"

"(y/n)... "

"Yeah yeah I know don't use my magic to please other people. But pip is my friend and I wanted to do that for him next time I will remember and I won't do it ever again I promise" you said cutting him off and waving your hand

"Oh, you mean like the time when you and Sarah's ended up in Beijing and didn't even tell me?"

"I can explain," You said nervously as you backed away

"you really need to learn how to not use so much of your magic, I get that when you get excited you can let it slip sometimes but you just need to not do it anymore and learn how to live a normal life"

"Why?"

"Because the last thing I need is for someone to freak out that you have magical powers"

"But the soldiers in Hellsing are cool, they wouldn't rat me out"

"You can never be too careful, I'm just telling you this as a safety precaution that's why I'm so strict on you about your powers" You look down to the ground not realizing how troublesome you have been

"I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again"

" anyway would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Um... Actually, I would" you said as you and Walter went to the kitchen to have some lunch after lunch you headed to the library instead of going back to Alucard's room. You collected some books and sat at a table that was in the room as well you read so much that you didn't realize that you were falling asleep and also not knowing that you were also being watched. In your dream you were standing next to someone as you looked up at a giant screen that looked like a map, the man that's was next to you was laughing hysterically as his plan was coming into action you didn't bother to look over to him as your eyes were just glued on the screen of what was happening, you jilted up awake and saw that you were in your room

"How did I get here?"

"I found you sleeping in the library" came a voice as you look to see Alucard coming through the wall

"You really got to teach me how to do that that's still wicked cool," You said to him as he chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed

"I've been thinking.." You told him as you broke the silence

"You asked me about becoming a vampire and I didn't really have a really good answer"

"So... Have you decided ?"

"No, and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to even become a vampire and if I did decide to become one it would be all for the wrong reasons"

"Wrong reasons, for what reasons do you have for not becoming a vampire?" He asked as your cheeks heat up a bit as you look down

"Well... Nothing like world domination of course... But let's just say IF I become a vampire the guy I like might not even notice me anymore"

"So you're in love?"

"I didn't say that" You quickly responded as you quickly lift your head up to look at him

"Okay, then who is this guy that you like so much?"

"I don't know, I just see him around in hellsing ...he's kind of a prick and kind of a show-off but he's really hot...Like really hot like you would never even see him dancing on a stage next to Lady Gaga"

"Who?"

"uh. Barney the Dinosaur?"

"Now you're just being weird again"

"Sue me why don't you, anyway I think if I stay the way I am maybe he might get a hint or two"

"Has he ever noticed you before?"

"Oh yeah he's noticed me and he taught me a lot"

"Really and what exactly did he teach you?"

"uh. Dominoes... Yeah, he taught me how to play dominoes" You said making crap up so he wouldn't realize that you're actually talking about him

"I became a pro at Domino's that I went to Domino's pizza and I challenged the boss and won a free pizza"

"You don't say"

"I do say. So tell me the truth do you think I have a chance?"

"I can't really say for sure, you're special in your own way you don't need me to tell you if you do or don't have a chance with whoever you're in love with "

"really ?"

"Of course and if he doesn't notice you sooner or later then it's his loss"

"Really why say that?" You ask him as he leaned in close to your face

"Because by then you would have already been taken," He said what a smirk as your cheeks heat up more and then you just fell back onto the bed as you heard him laugh

"You're very unusual I give you that but you're very entertaining"

"Great now I'm your circus monkey," You said sarcastically

"No, being my maid was fun for the week but you won't be for 2 more days"

"Oh yeah that's right after tomorrow that means I will have to leave you, Do you think you'll be able to wash your underwear and pick up after yourself when I'm gone," you said as you place a hand on his shoulder

"You're very funny"

"I know I've been practicing with this joke book," You said as you snap your fingers making a joke book up appear

"2 bucks says you don't laugh at this I get to throw it at you but if you do laugh then... We'll see from there" You said as you flip the pages

"Okay, what kind of bagel can fly?"

"That doesn't make any..."

"Just ask the freak question"

"Okay, what is it?"

"A plain bagel... How the hell is that funny that does not even make any sense at all, I don't even get it now that I'm looking at it, all I see is a bagel getting cream cheese put on it, how is this funny to humans!"you said then threw the book out the window only to hear it break

"Oops, integra is going to kick my ass"

"Then fix it"

"I would but I promised Walter I wouldn't use my powers"

"Well Walter isn't here right now so it's either gets your butt kicked by Integra or fix the window," he said as you didn't even need to think about it you just snap your fingers repairing the window instantly. By the next day, you spent time with Alucard like giving him back massages, you read him stories and mostly cleaning his room when he was out on a mission. When your chores are normally done you would hang out with seras and play Pokemon cards or YU-GI-OH but mostly you guys didn't understand the game so you guys turn the game into goldfish.


	13. off to Rio de Janeiro

by the next day I was sent off once again on a mission but this time it was to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to find the whereabouts of Millennium, Alucard looked hot in his black and red outfit as he sat near the window with a wine glass in hand smirking as pip was reading the newspaper and I was dancing to the little Einstein remix song dressed as a pimp with gold chain and rings bobbing my head to the beat.

"Uh, is she OK? " pip asked looking over to me as the music was playing

"yes, she only gets like this when she eats candy, which I'm surprised that she's still able to get seeing that Walter stashed it all" Alucard said as I stop bobbing to restart the music then start again.

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the skies!" *clap two times*" Little Einsteins!"

"o.k. " was all pip said as we finally landed and I had a change of clothes wearing A black Capri-style jumper with indigo colored pockets, a silver chain, designs drawn on the top left and bottom right leg, silver studs lining the pockets, lower-leg, and chest, and two zipper accessories, one purple and one raspberry. The cuff on each leg is hot pink, and on the chest is the Union Jack design. Two pins are sewn to the left side of the chest, one shaped like an orange cat head, and a small yellow pin. Worn beneath it is a hot pink tank-top lined in purple to match the ROCK written on it. Comes with a hot pink fingerless glove with black cuff and a cat head bracelet, a fishnet glove for the left arm with the same cuff, a black collar, and a chain necklace with three silver shards. black leather shoes with purple toe and strings.

"how did she ...when did she," pip asked confused as I walked past him looking awsome

"What, it's not every day I look good," you said walking off the plane as I and Alucard walked over to the counter we were supposed to be lovers on our honeymoon which you didn't really have a problem with.

"I believe we have a suite"

" yes Mr. Brenner thank you, I have your Reservation right here the penthouse has been prepared for you and your lovely wife"

"Sweet, can't wait until we get in there so we can have all the fun in the world," you said give Alucard a sexy smile until I pulled out my 3DS

"And by that, I'm talking about challenging you to a Pokemon battle!" you said while blasting the volume as the Pokemon encounter music from OmegaRuby/AlphaSapphire was heard.

"You have to excuse her she's crazy for Pokemon," He told the guy behind the counter who looked at you and then to him

"Don't try to hide it you know you lost to me because your Pokemon sucks!"

"Was it you who lost to me 10 times in a row?" Alucard asked

"I will have my revenge!" you said shaking my fist in the air as he put a hand over my mouth to shut me up as you kept muffling Revenge

"You over here come on this way" pip shouted to the men that were carrying in our luggage which was actually Seras in the coffin

"You can bring that to the penthouse please," Alucard said to pip

"Right you got it hey you heard that goes up to the penthouse"

"we're going to the penthouse!" you sing as you hugged Alucard's arm he didn't mind, you guess stuffing down some candy was actually makes me kind of drunk

"Excuse me, sir, isn't that your luggage? Sorry sir but the hotel doesn't allow such large personal belongings the hotel can't be held responsible if something... "

"It's fine," Alucard said cutting the boy off giving him a glare, you knew by his voice that it's about to go down

"I'm out," you said letting Alucard's arm go and went to go sit in the chair waiting for this to end

"I'm sure I just have to call my... It's just your luggage look so big" The boy was now in fear as he removed his glasses and started to put the boy under hypnosis

"Enough everything is fine" The boy repeatedly said what Alucard said

"Good now hurry up with my bags, honey are you coming along?" He asked as you looked a pip who looked really confused what Alucard did, so you jumped out of the chair and zoomed over to his side grabbing onto his arm

"You're not getting away from me that easily I will beat you in a Pokemon battle!"

"will see," he said with a chuckle as we headed to the elevator, once inside the penthouse you ran over to the bed and threw yourself on it

"My bed!" you said in a childish tone as you tossed a pillow up into the air as it fell flat on your face, you overheard some of the things Alucard was talking to pip about but after a while, you were starting to get tired until you heard the door close

"Don't you mean our bed?" Alucard asked as he sat in a chair

"No it's my bad if I find you in my bed I will have to search and destroy your ass"

"And what if I do end up in your bed?"

"then you're definitely going to be hearing this song," you said you took out your phone and started to play "Fuck this shit I'm out"

"You listen to that song a lot don't you?"

"Only when it's awkward," you said laying back down as you pulled the covers and fell asleep a minute later you got woken up by Alucard but because you hated being woken up so early you refuse to get up until you felt yourself flying through the air and land flat on the floor

"Dude, you wanna go!?" you said standing up throwing the bed sheet off of me doing some boxing moves

"we have company get ready," he told you as he heads to the coffen, you scoffed and looked out the window to see a lot of reporters and helicopters

"Alucard I think we pissed off the country, "you said as you sigh and went to the bathroom to change and came out wearing a black tank top with red letters that says "bite me bitch" black shorts and boots, your hair was pulled into low ponytail

"OK so who dies first?" you asked as you saw Seras was up looking out the window in shocked

"whats going on?" she asked as you snapped your finger forming a crystal ball and on it, you saw the news

"Alucard I think we might have a problem...they think we're terrorists"

"What?!" Seras shrieked

"don't worry, it's not that bad ...hey look now they're sending in a SWAT team to kill us, how cute"

"how is that cute?!"Seras screamed

"Time to go to war, "Alucard said in his in dark voice hungry for fight

"so what do you want me and Seras to do?"

"hide"

"wait why?"

"Leave this to me," he said but before you could say anything Seras pulled into a cabinet and close the door

"you know, I didn't get dress to hide "

"so you want to go there and get killed?"

"now that I think about it lets stay in the safe place," you said thinking until your thoughts were pulled away from the sound of gun firing. a minute later it was quite as we saw nothing but blood and dead bodys

"Master ?"

"Prepare for battle Seras"

"but..."

"Is there a problem? Do as you're told "he said

"but Master.. these people.. these are humans"

"Your point? "He growled as you started to feel a very uneasy tension in the room

"these people are human beings" Seras shout that when Alucard snapped and grabbed her by her shirt

"I don't care what these things are! They came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are! Now, they must die! They'll be slaughtered! Corpses! Left to rot in their graves like filth! This is just the way it is! This is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that! Not God, the devil, or you!" Alucard yelled you felt bad for Seras as you snapped your fingers replacing Seras with your bear in his grip as Seras was now by your side

"down red, I know how you feel but it won't do you any good if you take it out on Seras, and besides I told you you're not like them so please, no more ...ok," you said to him, Alucard let out a breath and his eyes slightly softened.

"This is just the way it is." he said in a low voice as he turned away from you

"Come along now, Seras, No time to be a coward," Alucard said without turning around

"Sorry sir...yes! Right!" Seras said as you smiled as you then took the bed from his hand

"I'm gonna need him for a way out," you said as he looked to you and asked if you could get in contact with integra you nodded and made a cell phone appear, you speed dialed her number and gave it to Alucard There was a pause before Alucard spoke.

"It's your humble servant, Sir Integra. Give me my orders, Master..."

"I killed them. I slaughtered them like cattle. There's no one left standing. Now, all that I require is your order, Sir Integra. I believe the senior officials of the local police are under Millennium's control. These people who stand against me may be innocent humans but I will kill them! I'm ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation or the slightest hint of regret! I can do this for you...I'm a monster and I will do what needs to be done. But what will you do, Sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazine is fully loaded! I pull the slide, remove the safety! Everything is ready and waiting! Still...you must be the one to pull the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting for orders, my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing..." Alucard said. as you listen you felt that same feeling in your head again

"(y/n) you ok?" Seras asked

"Yeah I'm fine , just have a little headache" you said as you try to shake the feeling out of your head, you try to pay attention to what Alucard was saying over the phone as you heard him laugh made you see dark images making the pain hits you, you almost fall over but Seras was able to catch you

"(y/n)! "She shouted at your name but you can't respond due to the pain she then started to back away from you as she saw the blood that was on the floor started to sting in your clothes and your hair as your hair felt loose and started to become wild

Seras pov)

"m-m-master.." Seras shudder as she ran to her master side

"master! (y/n) look at (y/n)! "she screamed as he turned and what he saw widen his eyes, you standing there as you then slowly left the room while Vocalizing a melody "Inuyasha Lullaby"

"What happened ?"

"I don't know I think it's the headaches again "Seras said as Alucard ran out the door following you but the two stopped in their tracks as they saw the walls in the hallway covered in blood you were still singing the song like you were in a trance, you turn to Alucard and Seras with your eyes red now and your hair longer

"(y/n) STOP THIS PLEASE !" Seras screamed as the blood on the floor started to form into a blade before you could do anything Alucard chatted a word, Seras watched as you drop the weapon and grip your head and screamed in pain you then fell forward before you can hit the ground Alucard catched you

"Master what was that?" a spell Walter told me to say in case something like this happens

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine she'll wake up soon, I want to tell if you to head to the roof you'll be safe up there," Alucard said as Seras nodded and took you out of Alucard's arm and started to carry you to the roof.

your pov)

You felt your headache go away as your eyes snapped open, making you sit up quickly scaring Seras

"What did I do, did I kill someone?! "

"(y/n) your ok "

Seras said hugging you as you let out a deep sigh

"What did I do?" You asked her and worry hoping that you didn't kill anybody or her but you saw that she was just fine, she looked away from you not wanting to tell you what happened but you knew that you must have hurt someone

"I did it again... didn't I? "You asking in a soft voice but she was able to hear you I she looked over to you

"It's not like that, master was able to save you so you didn't hurt anybody "

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Seras said with a smile as you smiled back

"So... Where is Alucard?" You asked as you heard gunshots from down below you are serious walk to the edge of the building that you were on top of and saw Alucard fighting a guy and a brown outfit

"aw man, that should be me down there I would have shown that guy my boxing," you said as you and Seras went to sit somewhere to wait until Alucard comes up, an hour later Alucard comes up but seem to be bleeding badly, you run over to his side

"Hey, Are you okay?"

"I can't stop bleeding," he said with a chuckled

"do you need me to heal you cuz you know I can really do that... But then again I don't really think it would work"

you thought

"...Those cards of his must be very special." Alucard let out a single laugh

"Magic cards? I've never seen magic cards before..."

"You sir, Dandyman, is very amusing." Alucard lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see Alhambra. "Hi!"

"Leave it to me Alucard," you said looking at the guy dandy man as you summons your Cardcaptor staff standing in between him and Alucard

"Are you ready for another round, Mr. Alucard? I bet they have a special place ready for you in the deepest pits of hell..." Alhambra said then looked to you

" what's this you have a little girl fighting your battles "

" this little girl going to beat the crap out of you with the staff, bring it Magic Man!" you said but Alhambra only laughed at you

" you should run home little girl you don't want your life to end too quickly, " he said laughing again as your staff started to Glow as you then swing it and I'm sending a powerful blow that seemed like it did nothing but it actually tore his clothes up

"so you're a witch, interesting" Alucard laughed again. Alhambra growls

"whats so funny?"

"Don't go under estimating this girl just yet, I could easily have her tear you up but where's the fun in that. The world would be so boring without idiots like you to amuse me" he said getting to his feet

" A new Millennium group! A revived Last Battalion! Yes, I know. You remind me of that insane little major and his freak show of menagerie. I'm grateful that the world still breeds such madness! Now it's time to play, Alhambra! I want to hear you squeal like a pig." Alucard said as his hair just went crazy and sort of turned into shadows

"You expect me to squeal? Are you serious? Don't you see what's happening?! If only the world was so simple. You really have gone completely soft in the head!" Alhambra yelled, throwing cards at you and Alucard as you called-out your staff spinning it rapidly creating a strong gust of wind canceling out its attack as the strong winds send blades back at Alhambra then you shield you to with fog as Alucard raised his hands, creating a rectangle in front of his eye before the fall completely surrounded you

"Trying to run again? Useless..." Alhambra muttered. Seras fired a bullet with her sniper. Then she began to repeatedly fire. Both Alhambra and Seras began to yell as Alhambra blocked the bullets with his cards as Seras fired. Seras tried to fire again but it was out of bullets. She tossed it to the side as you summoned a big cannon for her that had a smiling cat face on it

"Fire!" you shouted as She fired the cannon.

"Go to hell!" Alhambra threw a card, slicing the projectile in half. The sliced in half projectile created an explosion behind him, making dust swirl around. Nothing more we could do other than leaving the rest up to Alucard.

"I've had enough of these pests!" Alucard growled in formed in the smoke. Alhambra turned around and threw a card at him. Alucard fell backward but reappeared on the other side of Alhambra and fired a bullet. Alhambra blocked the bullet with a card and then threw it at Alucard, slicing him in half, leaving shadows behind only to see a dog snouts and multitude of eyes on the ground. But then, they faded away and Alucard yet again appeared behind Alhambra. Alhambra's eyes were wide. Alucard was growling and Alhambra quickly turned around, card in hand. Alucard caught Alhambra's wrist and broke Alhambra's leg

"I want to hear it, pig! So...squeal!" Alucard pulled back his arm and then lunged it toward Alhambra. Alhambra did the same, a playing card in his hand. Large gusts of wind erupted from Alucard's hand and Alhambra's card meeting but Alucard's hand split the card in two and began to slice through Alhambra's arm, also splitting it in two. Alucard opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into Alhambra's neck. Blood sprayed from Alhambra as he began to turn into blue flames. The flames enveloped Alucard as well you and Seras ran over to Alucard to see if he was ok

"Master, Master! My god..." you two looked down and saw that the blood on the ground formed a cross. Alucard released Alhambra and began to laugh. Alucard began to laugh harder and harder as he clapped his hands.

"What was that?" Seras asked.

"Illuminati," you said giggling but stop as she looked at you

"What, too soon?" you asked as The sound of a helicopter caught our attention. We looked to see Pip sitting with a pilot, holding a gun up to his head.

"Mr. Alucard, Ms. Victoria, Ms. (y/n)! can I offer you a lift somewhere?" you looked to Alucard to see him with a distant look on his face as he stared at the blood red moon saying something

"Hurry up! Come on people, we need to get going now!" Pip shouted as you reached out to Alucard grabbing onto his coat making him look at you then Alucard, Seras, and you got on the helicopter. Alucard sat across from you and Seras sat next to him but she was mostly turned and talking with Pip.

" I'm sorry I lost it back there," you said not looking at Alucard

"do you know what happens when you black out like that?"

"No, it's like being put in a deep sleep...sleepwalking or sleep killing Walter says it triggers over the sight of death or something but I believe it's because of something else... "

"Which is?"

"Not sure...but don't worry I'll get control over this OK, I don't want...him to be afraid of me"

"him? oh yes you never told me how is your secret lover " Alucard asked making you blush

"um he's ok, just doing good...why are you jelly?"

" Absolutely not, whats his name?"

"Uh, his name?"

"Yes, your lover's name?"

"Uhh...POKEMON BATTLE!" you said blasting the Pokemon encounter music again


	14. meeting the queen of England

The doors of the room swung open, Alucard leading you, Seras and Pip inside.

"We have returned to you, my Master."

"Well executed, my servant,The Queen awaits you, remove your glasses." Alucard smirked as he removed his glasses, and headed towards the queen, who sat upon the Alucard approached the queen, he received looks from the round table as well as Maxwell. It was then that his way was blocked by 2 body guards, which he easily got rid of ,You stood beside Seras as Alucard approached the queen slowly.

"It's been a very long time, vampire,Come closer, let me look at you" the queen said, Alucard obeyed and bowed down in front of the queen. The queen stretched her arms out and gently placed her hands on Alucard's face.

"All these years and you haven't aged a day Alucard. Unfortunately, time has not been as kind to me. Can you believe how quickly I've become an old woman?"

"I still see the same spirited young woman I met 50 years ago. Your majesty,In fact, in my eyes, time has made you even more beautiful, your highness." The queen lightly chuckled at Alucard's compliment

"Precede with your report, vampire." The queen said Alucard stood and turned to face everyone.

"55 years ago, a deranged Nazi major, attempted to breed a vampire army. Walter and I lay waste to their operation." Alucard said as he walked down the steps

"However, it seems they simply refuse to die. They've returned. Replenish their numbers, and are ready to complete their original mission. That's what Millennium truly is. The Last Battalion." Everyone gasped in Alucard's explanation of the enemy they were facing.

"I guess Mr. Tubalcain filthy blood must have given us away." said A voice said with a German accent. Everyone looked to see a small cat like boy standing at the front of the door

"the Major sure blew that one." The boy said with a smile. Suddenly Heinkel and Pip drew their guns, pointing directly at the small boy.

"Woah there. I'm just just the messenger. I'm not here to fight anyone." The boy said as he raised his hands up.

"Explain this." Integra said in a serious tone.

"My deepest apologies ma'am,I don't know how he got past security." Walter replied

"what are you Apologizing for we can see this guy come in" you said in your head still bored to death, The young boy placed a box that looked like a TV on the edge of the table.

"they are useless against me,I am everywhere, and nowhere." The boy said with a smile.

"well, there you go , there's your answer to why nobody saw this kid walk in" you said talking to yourself in your mind, It was then that the small boy took notice of Sears, and a started to stare at her, You raised an eyebrow at the 2 of them, what the hell are they even doing?!

"Stop it." Seras quickly said as she had an irritated look on her face, The boy then said something, which caused Seras to freeze up and repeat the same thing to him.

"To the gathered representatives of the Vatican and Great Britain, my commanding officer, the glorious Major, has a message for all of you. Please listen carefully." The boy small said as he then pointed a converter at the screen that was sitting on the table. The boy struggled for awhile, trying to turn the thing on, only to receive no picture from the TV, only voices. After a few seconds, a large man appeared on the screen. Everyone stared in disgust as they listened to the man's words. just seeing this man made you feel uncomfortable , if alucard new this guy 50 years ago why did it feel like you new him to, then you were struck with another painful headache making you Hold your Head as flashbacks of a man stood in front of your cell looking down at you with a smirk.

"(Y/N)! can you hear me , what's wrong ?!" Walter hollered as he was by your side drawing the attention of the round table

"(Y/N)..."

"i'm OK Walter" you said as the pain in your head went away

" i knew it, it is you!" said the cat boy that ran over to you but Walter put you behind him keeping the cat boy away

"Nana, i thought you were dead but it looks like you're tougher than you look" the cat boy said with a smile , now you were confused

"who..are you ?" you asked looking at the cat boy only to see him frown

"nana, you don't remember me, uh-oh major looks like she's suffering a malfunction" the cat boy said

"wait did you say nana , oh, let me see my little nana, hurry turn me around!" the major said as the cat boy ran back to the TV and turned it to you , making you hide behind Walter more

"nana, come out i want to see you my beautiful Nana" he sang but you refuse to move

"Nana I'm drawing in patient!" he said

"stop it major , this conference wasn't for you to torture one of my members." Sir Integra said to the major

"For your information Fräulein, nana is one of my elite members"

"What are you talking about and who is nana?" She questioned as the cat boy chuckled

"she is" The cat boy said pointing to you, as all eyes were now on you then in a blink of an eye you were now standing in frount of the on the other side of the table .

"(Y/N!)" Walter called out as the cat boy turn the TV around as a gasp came from the major

"nana, I've missed you so much!"

"...you have?"

"of course , after 50 years of you being gone i thought you were obsolete,but look at you , you're perfect and more beautiful than ever...you were always my favorite."

"wait until you get back home nana , everyone is gonna flip when they see you, even Van Winkle"

"i'm sorry but...i don't know who you people are and my name isn't nana, its (y/n)." you said as they were silence for a minute

"hm, its seem your memory bank has been erased somehow or maybe locked up. but i'm sure the doctor will fix that"

"ready to come home nana?" the cat boy asked as he held out his hand as in to grab you but you were pulled away into a chest as you heard a gun go off, you looked up to see alucard and thought he must have killed the boy making you sigh in relief. as Seras shot the TV.

"Alucard. Sir Hellsing." The Queen addressed. Alucard looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a smirk on his face as Integra sat up from her chair and faced the Queen herself.

"Destroy them. You have your orders."


	15. home?

"I told you I don't know!"

you shouted at integra as you were in her office being interrogated about how the major knows you and if you were part of the millennium.

"I don't know why he calls me Nana and if I did I would have told you"

integra sigh as she lights up another cigarette, Walter stood there listening and was ordered not to interfere.

"integra please, im telling you the truth im not part of the millennium," you said trying to get her to believe you but you knew she had her doubts

"Walter, how and where did you meet (y/n)"

you looked over to him seeing him sigh

"I will tell you but (y/n)can you leave the room"

he asked and just when you were gonna leave integra stops you

"I think it's best if she listen in on this one"

she said as you sat back down in the chair and then Alucard came through the wall

"I believe I would like to get in on this information myself"

Walter sigh again

"alright but please (y/n) no matter what I say I still see you as my cousin"

Walter said as he looked like he was gonna cry

i met her when i was 15 it was on the same day during the mission to stop the millennium, when i broken in their base and was almost kill by one of their soldiers Alucard saved me but in during our retreat I heard faint sound coming deep into the base so I followed it and came to see a little girl in a cage...that girl was you (Y/N).

Walter said making you gasp

you were just sitting there singing I don't believe you saw me until I spoke up, I saw how scared and frightened you were of me to my conclusion you have never anyone else other than the Millennium soldiers. I was close to abandoning you but when you started singing again when I left your Cell cage I made up my mind into saving you. I cut the bars of your cage and scoop you into my arm making a dashing Escape, Alucard didn't think it was a good idea that I did this but I did it and knew there was no way of turning back. you were so clueless about everything you saw and scared of everything. when sir hellsing found out about you

he told me it was my responsibility for her well-being so promised that I would, I decided to name her (y/N) because of how sweet you were after months of teaching you how to speak I realize how attached you were with to me. But then came the day where I had to put you into hiding because of the war that was approaching, it was hard for me to send her to America but I told you one day I will return

"so your saying, im...not your cousin?"

"No, but it doesn't matter because no matter what you where to the Millennium you will forever be my cousin...my family"

"but im not really anything to you and im not who you say I am "

you said getting up from the chair and tried to walk but felt weak from the news shock that you collapse making Walter come over to you

"Are you ok?"

he asked as you looked over to him that voice echoed in your head turning into the major as your eyes widen as the major look down at you

"Aww are you ok there nana, did little nana fall again?" he asked as he held his hand out to you

"Come, let's try this again shall we?"

"Until we get to the bottom of this (y/n), im sorry but i have to detain you"

"NOOO!"

You scream throwing yourself into Alucard's arms

"You believe me Alucard I'm not part of Millennium, I wouldn't lie to you"

you said to him but he didn't say anything as the doors opened making you see soldiers

"don't let her do this to me, please! stop her Alucard!"

you begged but he still did nothing as you were pulled away from Alucard by the soldiers and being taking away you could, you felt like your life being taking away from you as you tried to reach out to him but you knew he wouldn't help you no one would not even Walter , you screamed as a clap of thunder flashed you zapped the soldiers that held you then ran away ignoring integra calling out to your stop, you couldn't take it anymore you kept on running wanting to get away from this nightmare and these voices that shouted at you. you ran outside the mansion and into the forest

"Why, why me?"

You shouted to yourself in your head as you continue it on running why did it have to be me you cried again Thunderstruck making you trip over a rock

It started to rain at the same time streams of Tears fell down your face he didn't know what to believe anymore show you love Walter but at the same time all your life you thought you were part of his family when actually you were nothing

"Aw did poor little Nana fall again?"

Said a voice as you look over to see the cat boy, your eyes widen when you had a flashback of this boy helping you stand after you broke out of the doctor test tube

"Don't worry I'm here now"

He said holding out a hand to you

"Ready to go home ?"

He asked as you looked at him for a while then accepted it.


	16. memories

The cat boy Lead You deeper into the forest as you walked with him hand in hand he lead you onto a blimp as you two walked up the path way inside, you guys passed multiple vampire soldiers that were saying hi to him and you and still called you by the name nana

"um, cat boy where are we going?"

"To see the major of course, He's in the control room and my name is Schrodinger"

"Oh,"

walking down a long hall way a tall man the same height as Alucard came out of the room, He has snow white hair, bloody red eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. dressed in an overcoat similar to the green DAK, officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. His trousers are a darker shade of green and he wears boots. Underneath his coat.

"Hey Captain look who I found, it's Nana! "

Schrodinger said as the man went over to you making you back up in fear, his eyes just scared you and to think Alucard was scary. the Captain stopped in front of you putting your hand on your head, You were surprised of how gentle he was

"Nana lost her memory, so after the major im taking her to the doctor "

Schrodinger said, the captain gave a nod and walked away

"let's go nana "

you followed after Schrodinger to a big control room that had multiple TV screens,

"Nana so good to see you"

you looked to see the major coming down from the chair he was in

"come let me look at you "

he said as Schrodinger push you over to him, the major just had the creepy smile as he looked into your eyes.

"it surely has been a long time hasn't, Nana ?"

"Um yeah, I guess "

"NANA!"

shouted a loud voice as you were then pulled into a hug by a girl with long blue tinted black hair that reaches down to her blue eyes and freckled cheeks, a dark blue-purple suit, a dark pink dress shirt, a green tie, and black shoes. She also wears glasses, white gloves.

"d-do I know you ?"

you asked as she pulled away from the hug

"Nana, you don't remember me? "

"Um ..."

"Nana lost her memory's so she doesn't remember anyone "

Schrodinger said as she frowned but then hugged you again

"don't worry you'll be back to being my little nana "

she said as she pulled away as that painful headache came again making you cry in pain, it was stronger this time making you pass out after you heard your name being called, You later woke up and found that you were in a bedroom as the door open as you saw Schrodinger,

" Wakey, wakey nana"

Schrodinger said walking in the room as you sat up

" What happened?"

" you passed out, the major thinks that you're natural memories are trying to push it's way back but you've been fighting the urge to keep that from happening"

" I don't understand, but I feel fine now so there's nothing for you to worry about "

You say with A Smile as Schrodinger took you by the hand pulling you out of bed

" come on your missed so much you have to see this, van Winkle is taking on Alucard"

"a-Alucard?"

You said shocked as you were dragged out of the room and down the hallway back to the control room, and there on the screen was Van Winkle scared to death as Alucard stood there and said

"What will you do? Rip Van Winkle."

Alucard said questioning her next move. Van Winkle removed her glasses, wiping the tears, her eyes were a deep blue, a serious look of murder on them. You grip your chest as you felt something bad was going to happen to her

"Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction!" she shouted as Alucard smirked then she fired her gun as it zipped left and right hitting Alucard,

"Again." Van Winkle said coldly, as the built continue to hit Alucard. "Again, again." Van Winkle continued on. "Again!... Again!, Die! You go to hell!" She screamed as the bullet was going to hit Alucard again but a smirk appeared on Alucard's face as he caught the built shocking van Winkle and you as you watched more

"Guess what I just caught."

Alucard mocked, and then crushed the bullet with his teeth.

"I just caught you, Rip... Van... Winkle."

Alucard finished in a slow seductive tone for blood The sound of his voice made you shuttered, never before had he ever seen him like this, Van Winkle try to get away but failed has Alucard had her pinned against the wall as he had her gun in hand and start it to pierce it through her body, you couldn't take it anymore as you looked away from the screen and ran out of the room.

"no more pain, no more fighting!"

you cried as you were in a corner as you had a flashback of you hiding behind a group of girls that were getting picked off one by to fight as blood-curdling screams fill your ears, you cry for it to stop but it wouldn't stop. you were pulled out from this as you felt a hand on your shoulder as you turn to see The Captain, he didn't speak as he whipped away your tears, you could help but hug the guy you were deathly scared

"please don't let them kill me"

you begged as you started to cry, The Captain returned your embrace as you felt safe for once, even with Alucard you wanted to be by his side but would he show you any emotions if you were in pain...

" Nana why did you leave you missed the best part "

Schrodinger voice was heard as you pulled away from the caption

"im sorry, I was feeling sick again"

"Oh, well van lost to Alucard big bubber really"

"oh im sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"...well wasn't she your friend?"

"in Millennium you don't have friends or family you just have yourself "

Schrodinger said as you were taken back by his answer and he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she died

"let's go play"

Schrodinger said as he took you by the hand and dragged you away

Walter pov)

Integra Hellsing meets with the British National Security Special Guidance Division to discuss the hijacking of the VTOL aircraft carrier, Eagle. Sir Penwood and the other members of the Division refuse to believe Integra's claims about Millennium, Walter felt like a Sitting Duck seeing he couldn't go anywhere to find (y/n), he tried calling her cell phone which got disconnected

"its all my fault "

he said to himself as he pulls out his pocket watch and opened it to see a picture of him and you together. back then Walter was the age of a teenager as the two of you fell asleep under a giant leaf that Shaded you two from the Sun, sir hellsing snap this picture for walter to keep.(y/n) always had the intention of turning the backyard into a fairytale Garden, her powers weren't that controlled as they are now but it didn't matter walter missed that time just being with her

flash back)

Walter was trying to teach you to speak for the first time

"My name is Walter, can you say that?"

You started at him for a bit making him sigh

"Ok how about your name, your name is (y/n) how about that?"

You blinked still looking at him

"Ok how about apple can you say that?"

You yawned then lay on the bed you were sitting on

"This might be harder than I thought"

Walter said scratching his head as then the doors open revealing sir Hellsing

"how's the lesson going?"

he asked him as he looked over to you sleeping in the bed

"it's not going as I planned but I guess with her being in captivity, she must have forgotten how to use her voice, but she does know certain things "

He explained as he nodded

"You're lucky you found her Walter and remember she is your responsibility and maybe who knows when you are able to help her speak maybe she could tell us who she is and we can get her signed up into Hellsing"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Sir?"

Walter asked concerned

"It will be her decision of course but then again she doesn't look like the fighting type"

He said then left wishing Walter luck

Next flash back)

"Can you say, friend?"

Walter said as he tried to help you sound out a word as he pointed to you on the flash card but you refuse to say anything as you stare up at him and then down to the flash card

"Say something anything he groaned as he hit his head on the table in frustration it's been 3 weeks now and you haven't said a single word other than looked at me like I'm some idiot and then you normally disappear in a blink of an eye where I can't even find you"

Walter said as he was getting ready to get up from the kitchen table only for you to reach out and grab the card that he was so desperately trying to make you say you looked at it then looked over to him

"Frwend ?"

You said softly making him look over to you surprised oh my God you finally spoke!, He then held up another card as he read it out to you and of course you repeated it as well which made him happy every word he said and you repeated, a month later your broken English got better but normally you would just tell Walter and say things that didn't really make sense to others when you spoke

Next flashback)

"So do you have any powers?"

"Powers?"

"Yeah like... Are you a vampire or a fairy or maybe you could be a werewolf or a witch or something like that"

He told you only for you to look at him confused, Walter tried training you in fighting but it was hard, you thought it was a game of tag with him making him chase after you as you ran away laughing

Next flashback)

One day you and Walter were out shopping until you guys passed a toy shop as you stop dead in your track when you heard someone shout "Bala Dilla dong ding now I am a witchling" you saw a mini TV that was showing a cartoon called Magical Doremi

"I see you found interest in this show"

Walter said coming over to you and looking at the TV that was playing the cartoon

"What is this?"

"It's a cartoon show called Magical Doremi it's about three girls become witches"

"witches...I remember That's me"

You said as he look to you as you pointing to the girl with the red hair in buns known as Doremi

"Are you saying that you're... A witch?"

"Yes, sorceress to be exact"

"Wait I don't understand how are you..."

"You don't believe me? Then I will prove it to you"

You said as you looked at him before he could even stop you, you snapped your fingers making the glass in the stores break which started Walter causing him to drop the groceries as he looked around to see a big mess everywhere he looks to you stun then took your hand and made a run for it back to Hellsing

"You have to, believe me, she said herself that she has magic power"

" And she told you this herself?"

" yes of course when we were on our way back from the grocery store she made the store Windows explode"

Walter said explaining to Sir Hellsing as he liked to you then to Walter

"Can she show me?"

" I don't think she can, she still doesn't respond well but... I'm telling you what I saw and it isn't a lie"

"Walter look, can I keep this"

you asked making Walter answer Hellsing look only to be shocked when they saw a big hippo in the room

"OMG (y/n) NO!"

Walter screamed as the hippo opens its mouth ready to eat you up, but Walter hold you away just in the nick of time

" Where the hell did that thing come from!?"

Sir Hellsing screen is they were both sitting on the desk frightened of the hippo with you giggling

" he's going to be our new best friend "

you said

"(y/n) please make the animal disappear"

"Aw, but that's not fair you get to keep Alucard as a pet"

"Alucard is not a pet he's...wait how do you know about Alucard?"

Walter question realizing that you have never met Alucard yet as the hippo was getting ready to charge it disappeared in a blink of an eye

"Well, it looks like you are right... she does know Magic..."

Sir Hellsing said shaking a bit

"(y/n), how do you know Alucard?"

Walter asked you you looked at him for a minute until you fell backward making Walter catch you before you hit the ground

"(y/n),(y/n)"

Walter called out to you as he calms down realizing that you just passed out

" she's not strong enough, so I'm guessing her using that amount of magic to summon an animal will make her tired"

Sir Hellsing said

" If you excuse me I'll put in a bed now "

Walter said as he picked you up bright style and was ready to head out the door but will stop

" Walter she is your responsibility so I expect you to train her well"

Sir Hellsing said as Walter turn to him and nodding then bowed as he left out of the room and headed to your room, only to see Alucard Waiting by your door

" What are you doing up it's not even dark out"

" I always come to visit the little witch when she sleeps"

" did you reveal yourself to her yet?"

" No, but it is puzzling how she knows me"

Alucard said with a grin as Walter ignored him and went into your room only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw your room was different

"we really need the talk about you changing things without permission "

Walter said in a whisper as he made his way over to your bed tucking you in as he saw a music box that says play me, so he pressed the button as a softy lovely melody began to play

end of flash back)

 _I don't care what others think of you, I promise I will find you and bring you home_

Walter said closing his pocket watch


	17. operation millennium

your pov)

you were dancing around with schrodinger who loved the ice cream and cake song it was funny to see him dancing around all wired like, he was alike he had two left feet, even though you're having fun that still didn't help the fact of you and remembering where you were and what was the about to happen, he wondered if it would make a difference if you try to stop what they were doing or did it even matter you are actually part of the millennium what difference would it have made if you stop their plan

"Hey, Nana are you okay?"

schrodinger ask snapping you out of your thoughts

" nothing for you to worry about, but I would like to know one thing, why does the major want to do War?"

"Something that he's always wanted I don't know he's kind of crazy for it"

"Does it bother you that you might die?"

"Not at all , I practically live to see this war take flight"

"i see..."

was all you said as he placed a hand on your shoulder

"Come on nana no need to drill on the past it would do you no good even if he did go back, it's not like they'll ever forgive you they'll just lock you up in captivity and make you spill each and every information that you don't even have even if you were telling the truth they would never let you go"

schrodinger words sounded harsh but it was the truth Integra would have you locked away or even tortured

"Now how about we go and see the major right now I'm pretty sure he's wondering where we are"

schrodinger said as he took you by the hand and drag you to the main room where you saw soldiers of vampire standing in a row,

"zorin, lieutenant Zorin blitz"

he called for a woman

a vampire with dark brown skin and short, spiky orange hair. She is very tall and muscular, She has narrow green eyes, with the right eye being much darker in color. her tattoos. They consist of a large pentagram on her forehead, a purple spiral on her right shoulder, and innumerable letters covering the entire right side of her body, Zorin wears a dark green halter top and the bottom half of a standard Letzte Batallion combat uniform (pants and boots). She also wears black gloves on both hands and carries a silver and dark gray scythe.

"Ready for orders"

She's stepped Interview of the major as her eyes laid on you making you Flinch

" Nana welcome back, would you care to join me on our fun?"

She asked as her voice echoed when she speaks

" not now Zorin it appears that Nana isn't quite feeling like herself "

The major said placing a hand upon your head as you looked over to him

" but don't worry she will join the battles soon "

he told her as you didn't like the sound of that

"Our primary target is the Hellsing organization and the vampire Alucard"

The major said as the screen behind him showed the picture of the Hellsing mansion

"the men under your command will be the Vanguard unit, take your zeppelin and make your way over to Helsing headquarters"

"Yes sir"

" hold on are they planning to attack, " you ask yourself inside your head"

"please avoid a direct assault, for now, I will arrive with the main Force post haste"

"I don't even know why you would bother sir, without Alucard's help the Hellsing force is as weak as children"

she said what a smirk but the smirk faded when the major shook his head

"Do not take the Hellsing women likely integra Hellsing and sera's Victoria are not to be trifled with, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, daughter of the famous doctor and the head of the greatest family vampire Hunters in history. And she is the only Authority the vampire Alucard recognizes then there is the policewoman the vampire sera's Victoria she is perhaps a miracle perhaps you might think of a joke I suspect that she herself may not fully understand her nature yet it certainly makes it exciting don't you think?Are both inexperienced, imperfect and untested unlike Alucard they are Arch enemies worthy of caution and unscrewed me and that is why you will hold without engaging, do you understand your orders Zorin"

"They are crystal clear battalion commander"

Zorin said

"Perfect, then everything is set it is time for us to open the floodgates of War our first Target Shelby the city of London the West Bank of Big Ben, the houses and apartments 10000 streets the Buckingham Palace politics, Burn It to the Ground burn the polls, burn the central government"

"Major what about the capital wall?"

One of the soldiers asked

"burn hem up they awful don't leave the slightest hint there ever existed"

"um excuse me major "

You squealed like a little mouse holding up your hand like you're in school as all eyes are now on you

"Yes my little Nana ?"

"um... Just a quick thought and I know I shouldn't really be saying this but... Do we have to do this ?"

"Whatever do you mean Nana?"

"oh, you know the whole war and blowing up stuff I mean... Is it really necessary, surely there is another way for you to you know to get what you want but this is just me thinking outside the box, wouldn't it be better not to blow things up and just I don't know... Compromise?"

The whole room was silent as you couldn't believe what you were saying and pretty sure they thought that you were talking back to the major

" you know what nevermind I'm just going to uh disappear into my room right now"

"Hold on, you do make a great Point Nana"

The major says stopping you before you could run

"I do?"

"Yes but sad to say all your grand ideas and gestures have been flushed down the toilet so many years ago"

"that must of been a very long ride down the toilet"

You said under your breath

"But I understand you're worried and all this but when time comes around you will agree and would want to join in as well"

"Not to be rude or anything sir but I just don't understand why you're doing this, it seems that you're only doing this because you don't really care anymore about people"

"My dear sweet Nana you've been away for so long that you clearly don't understand, I will make this quick brief and short for you to understand" I love war " that's all there is to it"

"yeah but"

"Nana...you never got to know what are who you are before you came back to us but I know that your memory has been causing you great pain and it pains me so to see you in such a state"

"No no I'm okay it doesn't happen frequently just sometimes"

"No matter I'm pretty sure the doctor will fix you up quick haste before the real fun begins"

"I don't want to... Remember"

"Don't worry, the doctor won't let you feel a thing but before that begins, come gentlemen it is time to kill and be killed to give and receive death. Let us toast this occasion for tonight is a feast for the likes of which has never been seen before"

The major said as everyone raises their glass, you can only watch as he let the little martini glass full the ground as soon as it did missiles were launched all over London, you could hear people screaming and explosions continued, You covered your ears not wanting to hear the people scream

" it appears that it is time"

The doctor said as the major agreed footsteps came up to you but before you could do anything you were injected with a needle that the doctor stab you with causing you to blackout


	18. awaken

After the meeting base was attacked integra and Walter left heading straight for the Hellsing mansion no matter what, sir pinwood sacrificed himself after integra and Walter heard him on the radio as walter was driving he came to a stop looking into the distance

"Sir Integra please take the wheel of the car and find another way across town"

"What are you doing?"

Integra asked him as he stepped out of the car

"Take the car and go as fast as you can do not try and find me and no matter what don't look back"

Integra said that she also looked at what he was looking at

"The way I am now, I don't know how long I'll be capable of holding out against that man"

Walter said as Integra got into the driver's seat

"walter live through this consider this an order understand "

"if you insist ma'am"

And drove off leaving Walters where he stood, as Walter walked attacked whoever he thought it was until his wires were cut only friends realize it was who he thought

"Of course, it is you"

walter said seeing that it was his old enemy that he faced 55 years ago

"You are correct my boy "

came a voice from the blimp that hovered above them

"So, Butler, it's been what 55 years it's nice to know after all this time you still manage to find a way to interrupt me during my dinner"

The Major said as that was the last thing walter remembered before he was engulfed by a bright light.

Nana pov)

you awaken to see that you are laying on a table with nothing but a sheet over you, you try to move but you're armed, legs were strapped down you didn't find this a problem as you snap your fingers making the straps unBuckle themselves, you sat up slowly holding your head trying to remember what happened. Until it all came back to you then the door opened as he saw the doctor walk in making your growl

"Oh I see that you're awake"

"You psychotic bastard what did you do to me!"

"Exactly what the major asked me to do Nana, you should be grateful that your memories are on finally restored itself"

"Oh yes I'm very happy"

you said with a smirk as you flick your wrist making him levitate and toss to a nearby shelf knocking everything that was on it off ,You giggled as he struggled to get up, you got off the table not caring that you had NOTHING on and flick your wrist again making him get pin to the wall that was to your left

"nana stop this foolishness "

"make me "

you said holding your hand out as he got pressed against the wall more making cracks until the door opened again

"that's enough nana"

you looked to see Schrodinger

"hello Schrodinger "

you said with a smile putting your hand down making the dr fall to the ground, Schrodinger face burned red once he realizes that you were naked and turned

"Nana would you mind putting something on"

"huh, sorry"

You said once you saw that you're naked, you simply snapped your fingers making an outfit appear, just as you were about to leave the lab you stopped when you saw a mirror taking a good look at yourself,you had long black hair that reaches down to your ankles, decorated with a dark purple bow on the top of your head. you had on a red dress with dark purple details along with the Nazi symbol on your dress and a dark purple jacket , your eyes are is now dark red, you smirked at your new looked as he followed Schrodinger to the control room

" major guess who's awake "

schrodinger said as the major turned his chair around seeing you as a smirk appeared on his face

"What do you think of the new Look ?"

You asked doing a twirl as you did a sailor Moon Pose

"Beautiful, just beautiful"

He said chuckling as you taking a seat on his lap

"im glad to have you back my Nana "

"I didn't go anywhere, you worry too much"

" I can't help it, you mean so much to me "

The Major said as you looked at the tv screens and saw Zorin attacking the Hellsing mansion

" so you sent Zorin out to fight next... just so you know she won't make it out alive "

you said with a sigh as the major chuckled

" you always seem to like spoiling the surprise don't you"

" what can I say Zorin took hellsing as a joke"

"Yes well, there's nothing I can do now"

"yep, popcorn"

you said making it appear

"no, thank you"

"eh, suit yourself"

you said

"sorry nana but I have matters to attend to "

"you leaving me, I just woke up"

you said as you got off him, he pats you on the head and started to head to the door

"don't worry I'll be back soon"

he said leaving, you looked to the tv and have it focused inside the hellsing mansion to see Seras drink from pip then went after Zorin's after she killed her last remaining soldiers, Seras tackles Zorin to the ground, biting off the fingers off Zorin's left hand when she tries to punch her off,Seras tells her she has no intention of drinking Zorin's blood even if she was gonna die, Zorin reaches up and grabs seras face with her remaining hand, activating her illusion powers once again. Zorin grin rapidly turns into confusion and shock when she sees that Seras' mind is filled with other memories as an image of Pip appears that prevent Zorin from going any deeper into her head. that's when Schrodinger appears telling her that Captain Bernadotte willingly offered his blood to Seras, he continues to exist within her, enabling him to protect her and provide a message from the Major that effectively condemns Zorin's incompetence; right now, Zorin is only alive because the Major and the Doctor are too wrapped up in "a new toy" to bother activating her transmitter. and that Seras will finish her off very soon, Schrodinger bids Zorin "auf weidersehen" and disappears; not a second later, Seras seizes Zorin's head and slams it into a wall. Furiously asking how it feels "to have someone fuck with your head", the new Seras proceeds to drag her foe's face along the wall at high speed, rapidly wearing it to nothing. Seras tosses Zorin's body to the ground, where it bursts into flames and dissolves into ash.

"well isn't that a bust"

you said tossing a piece of popcorn in your mouth, you looked away from the screen thinking back on something you wise to remember you see the silhouette of a person but just couldn't bring your thoughts of knowing who it was

" I'm bored "

You said getting up from the chair making the popcorn disappear, you flip through the channel as it turned onto the top of the blimp as you saw the major standing on the nose of the Airship gratefully moving his hands as though he was conducting an orchestra one of the helicopters flew up to attack only for it to cut into pieces making your eyes widen when you saw someone standing behind the major along with Captain you jumped from your seat looking at the person that you believe you remembered instantly but wasn't sure.

you sigh shaking the thought from your head and changed the channel again and watched Enrico Maxwell going crazy killing everybody, Enrico orders his men to not only attack and destroy Millennium but to also exterminate all of the surviving English citizens as part of what Enrico calls "the 9th Crusade".

"lucky you im not out there taking you down"

you said with a giggle as the door opened Revealing the Major, The captain and the butler you saw on the screen, you smirked and got out of the chair

"Hello, Nana had fun watching tv?"

the Major asked you

"sure, if you think sitting in chair all day is fun"

you said as you looked to the butler then back to the major

"who this guy?"

you asked looking at the butler

"a new weapon to destroying Alucard"

he said as he took his seat back, you saw the butler watching you but you ignored it

"im board play with me"

you begged as you the major chuckled

" if you're so bored why don't you go out and enjoy the Jamboree"

" you expect me to go out there in that Hellfire?"

" you said you where bored"

" I may be bored but I'm not that stupid, off to the kitchen I go"

you said as you left

walter pov)

after getting captured by the millennium, they turned him into a vampire as he saw that he was no longer old he was young. As much as he didn't want this to happen he allowed it to and also played a part of being a part of the millennium side but the only reason why he did there was an order to find (y/n). He knew that she was somewhere on the blimp and he had to play it cool in order for them to trust him if he was ever going to find you, walter save the man from getting shot by the helicopter as they enter the blimp Walters eyes wide and is shocked when he saw you stand up from the chair that you were sitting in , but what was more shocking was how much you've changed he couldn't keep his eyes off of you as you were talking to the major like it was nothing

" I may be bored but I'm not that stupid, off to the kitchen I go"

(y/n) said and walked off the platform to the kitchen, walter wanted to go after you but knew that he couldn't draw suspicion to him so he stayed, a minute later after listening to the countless cries on the radio the major finally spoke

" butler go bring me some are you kidding me some van Houtte coco, and don't hold back on the cream and sugar"

He ordered Walter as he gave a bow and left to make him what he ordered, this also gave Walter the excellent time to find you as he finally found his way to the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw you sitting on the counter swinging your legs with a Melonpan in hand eating it.

" this is the best friend that I've ever eaten in my entire life!"

(y/n) said happily taken another bite out of the bread, walter looked around the kitchen and saw the coast was clear

" (y/n) what are you doing here, stop playing and leave"

" what are you talking about?"

(y/n) asked with her eyebrows raised Walter could see that you were confused on what he was talking the only fear that they haven't erased any of your memories of him

" (y/n) , it's me Walter don't you remember?"

" never heard of you, but if you want the kitchen to yourself I'll just go"

(y/n) said jumping down from the kitchen as she started to leave but he grabbed her wrist making (y/n) turn to him

"if you don't leave now then he'll come for you"

" what are you talking about have you gone senile? let me go"

(y/n) said trying to pull away from him

" stop fighting me I'm trying to help you"

" I didn't ask for your help now let me go or else..."

"(y/n)..."

Walter called out but (y/n) let out a loud scream making him release her, (y/n) took off out the door passing captain who held the door open when (y/n) ran out only to look at Walter.


	19. Battlefield

You're pov)

You return back to the control room acting as if nothing happened, but you questioned yourself of what the butler meant by He was trying to help you, you shake the thought from your head as you went to sat by his chair looking up music on your phone with headphones on, an hour later as the major was eating a hotdog while not hearing the chattering man complaining about their men not responding to their calls your attention was caught when the major stood up from his chair making you remove your headphones

" captain "

He called so the guy behind him as he answered

" go to strip your fired arms and ammunition to any crew members heavy enough to stand, if they can't stand, give them grenades"

" But sir we don't have any guns and bullets anymore not for the whole crew"

The man said as you looked from him back to the major

" then arm them with pipes scraps of metal whatever is Handy just arm and assemble my soldiers, Once that's taken care of will plan a Full Assault on the enemy, how about it sounds like fun? while singing The joyful Horst Wessel Lied"

the major said and started to sing the song as you looked to see the soldier sweating balls, but then he stopped as he looks to the captain

"Captain, why aren't you singing? "

the major asked with a grin

" maybe he doesn't like the song"

You said

"I had enough, we are not the SS we are the German navy we have only followed your orders in hopes of defeating the English dogs! But this is not war, this is madness, I will not allow any more of my men to die"

The captain shouted

" I guess he wasn't having any fun, such a shame really"

you said with a shrug

" to come this far and yet still not grasp the true nature so be it insubordination isn't the flower of War" the major said as he got a gun and started to fire at the captain but missed every shot

"man you suck"

You said laughing

" what can I say he's hard to hit"

the major said with a shrug

" how you manage to join the SS is beyond me your aim is terrible than ever, "

the doctor said with a shrug as soldiers came running through the doors with guns

" order sir?"

" shoot him, his defeatless attitude," he said and with the snap of his finger they open fired and shot him dead,The major explained about his plan and what was going to happen as you flip to the TV to see the vampire in red fighting the priest as he was changed into some sort of monster, the more you watch the battle the more you felt like you knew the vampire in red but nothing seems to click only for you to continue on Staring and watching the fight

"Nana is something wrong?"

The major's voice call to you as you looked over at him

"Nothing's wrong"

you said turning back to the TV

"Entertaining isn't it?"

"Yes, very "

"I know you've been wanting to go out and stretch your wings so don't worry soon you will be on the battlefield once again"

"Really I mean are you sure you want me to?"

"Don't worry Nana everything will be fine, especially for the part that I want you to play in"

The major said as he turned to the butler who just came into the room you hide behind the major's chair not wanting him to see you

"Butler your time has come, go out there and finish Alucard"

The major told him as you peeked out from behind the chair and saw him bow to the major as he gave you a glance making me duck, you saw him leave through the doors.

you looked back at the tv as walter made his appearance, the woman with the blonde hair seem surprised to see Walter as she asked him what happened simply replied with his memories being an erased and being forced to fight his friends and master

" what did he mean by that?"

you question yourself in your head as you watched more

"Where is (y/n)!"

the blonde woman asks shocking you how did she know your name

"She is safe for now but of course the major has something big for her later on and I could care less "

he simply answered

"That's enough Walter!" she shouted

"Do not use that name!"

he shouted back at her the woman in black charge at walter Repeating over and over to kill him only for her to end up dead, the Other Woman was going to shoot him but ended up getting shot in the jaw by the captain he didn't finish her off just tossed her a medical kit and left in a Flash

"stand and face me Alucard Black Dog of Hellsing !"

Walter said as the man name Alucard laughed stayed on the ground

" Angel of Death weren't you the one that said English men were looking forward to Growing Old? You seem to abandon your maturity, truly a terrible shame, you were such a lovely old man it pains me to see how wretched and ugly you have become, your body and soul corrupted... a dark reaper to the very core"

"yes after all this world is a violent seeking dream And as the dawn breaks, I shall be ready to reap the Earth, stand and face me Alucard" Walter shouted again

"You know damn well that the two of us are dog we don't bark unless we're told"

Alucard Bowed low to his master as he told her to give him the orders to destroy Walter bagged her for her orders as everyone was waiting for her to answer. You were taken back at how power hungry this man was to destroy Walter, you didn't know why you're heart skipped a beat when you heard him call himself a monster. Walter told her to say the words as she gave the order to destroy anyone who stands in his way the major was happy even though you were confused

"excellent, just perfect, you were a master worth serving my year's"

"However this has happened to you I no longer care, you are nothing but my enemy now, you are Hellsing enemy, you are Britain's enemy"

"Well said Integra fairbrook Wingate's Hellsing"

The major said over the loudspeaker, she said that she has finally become a worthy opponent and that he has to defeat her at all cost, the blimp landed with a crash as the doors of blimp opened up

"Major what are you doing? Are you really going to allow this woman to come here? "

"do not worry my precious Nana, the little game that I designed for you start now"

"So you want me to play a game with them? "

"Not Integra, of course, the other one name seras"

"You want me to play with the girl with the floating red arm? I don't know I think I'll have much fun with the human "

"Are you saying you're scared?"

"Of course not I'm not scared it's just... my Pleasure for me to torture her to the very core "

You said with a smile as you stood up and started to skip your way to the end of the room but stop when the major called out to you

" by the way Nana"

" yes?"

" please do come back when you're done playing with your toys," he said then toss you a key as you saw that was a wand keychain

" Rodger that," you said What a Smile as you gave him a solute and skipped out of the room


	20. ending

gYou walked down the hall hoping you'd get there before anything, you were walking down the hall up ahead you saw the blonde woman that the major allowed to aboard she was glaring daggers at you as she pulled out a gun pointing it at you making you stop

"Pretty lady"

you said surprising her, she must have thought that you were going to attack

"Are you not going to fight me?"

She asked you as you blinked

"No, you're too pretty for me to kill"

you said with a smile as you continued on down the hallway, you heard guns going off you saw the werewolf and the vampire girl already starting to fight

"Captain, you took my fight"

you said as she was getting shot with his long gun, but he jumped away from her as she ripped his jacket to shreds to attack him more but she stopped as he started to transform into his werewolf form. the Captain tries to bite her but she moved out of the way only to be swatted and bounce off the walls, he charge at her again with an attack knocking her right through the floorboard down below, as much as you wanted to get into the fight as well you decided to hang back and watch, you watched as she took the hit from Captain sending her flying again apparently it seems that Captain wanted her to kill him but you didn't understand why. She ripped through the iron that was pulling out, a bullet and toss it towards captain kicked another bullet forward that exploded on impact, sending powerful punches left and right both of the captains on was decapitated along with hers as he tries to kick her she grabbed them with her teeth. You watched as the Silver Bullet was plunged into the captain's heart as he fell backward looking up at you from where are you were hiding only to smile as he engulfed with blue flames the last thing you heard was the howl of the werewolf, As the vampire girl was getting ready to leave you appeared

"So you were able to beat Hans, didn't think you were able to beat down someone as strong as he was, but don't worry now that you're up against me you won't be able to take me on so easily"

You said with a grin

"(y/n) is that you?"

The girl asked as you looked at her which eyebrows raised

"Nope, but my name is nana nice to meet you and kill you?"

"(y/n) it's me Seras don't you remember me?"

"What the heck is wrong with you, why does everybody keep referring me to a crappy name!?"

"I get it you're trying to distract me, well too bad you're not going to get me"

she said taking your wand out you swang the wand creating a gust of wind blowing her back some

"(y/n) stop I don't want to fight you"

"Too bad orders are orders"

You said as you made your wand grow bigger and change into a Warhammer as you bring it down on her but she was able to stop it

"wow you're a tough one"

you laughed as you made it grow even heavier as it started to sink her into the floor Before she sinks into the floor completely you were knocked back by something

"The hell was that?"

You ask yourself as the girl push the hammer off of her you have to admit she was strong really strong but that's what made things more fun for you

"This is going to be fun the major was right when he said that I have to kick your butt"

Walter's POV)

. Walter was fighting Alucard the best he could but he was losing strength as well his body was starting to give out as he wanted to finish Alucard off as fast as he could so he could catch up to (y/n) , he didn't think things would get this far but there was no turning back now  
Throughout the battle, Walter continues to de-age and by the end looks as he did during The Dawn. Walter finally traps Alucard, by severing all of his limbs and trapping the rest of his body with his wires. However, as Walter is about to impale Alucard with a nearby pole it is revealed that Alucard actually used Luke Valentine (his final familiar) to act as a decoy.

"No, it's not him"

Walter said in shock as a hand was placed on his shoulder

"That's right but good try though"

Alucard voice said as he was punched in the face knocking him down, Integra Hellsing arrives at Deus Ex Machina's War room where The Major is waiting for her. Integra tries to shoot him, but the Major has installed a glass case that is strong enough to withstand Integra's bullets. The Major turns on the War room's television and tells Integra to watch as Alucard absorbs the blood of all those who died in London. Unbeknownst to Alucard, Schrödinger purposefully decapitates himself with an SS knives and then lets himself fall into the blood that Alucard is drawing and absorbing it into himself. Walter launches one last attack on Alucard, but in the end is too late and then Alucard grabs Walter and later insults him and Alexander Anderson for their Failures to kill him. Alucard eventually absorbs the blood of Schrödinger and begins to fade away. Integra demands The Major to explain what happened and he reveals that "as long as Schrödinger recognizes himself, he's everywhere and nowhere." But now that he is consumed by Alucard and is mixed with millions of other minds, he can no longer recognize himself, and by extension neither can Alucard.

you're pov)

You were swinging your staff at the vampire girl but repeatedly for some reason, she refused to attack you back

"fight me!"

you screamed at her then kicked her back into a wall as she looked at you, you beat her pretty bad

"no, I won't hurt you, you're my friend, you have to try to remember "

"Remember what, that you're a poor fighter"

"Whatever Millennium did to you I know you can fight it, please (y/n)"

"Sure I'll fight it once your dead! "

you shouted bring down your staff as she rolled out of the way leaving a hole in the wall  
"you're starting to bug me"

"how could you not remember, we play games together and even danced, even though there really weird"

"what the hell are you talking about, I've never seen you in my life! "

"please (y/n) try to remember "

" just as soon as I get your blood all over the floor I'll remember it"

you said with a laugh then started to make your way over to her

"remember integra, remember pip"

she called out many names until you held your staff up ready to strike but stopped when she said...

"Remember Walter! "

"...walter?"

"yes walter is your cousin"

"I don't have a cousin"

"That's not true, yes you do, walter is your cousin you came to Hellsing to stay with him for 3 weeks but then you ended up joining Hellsing, cant you remember anything?"

"walter, you mean the Butler guy, how are we cousins?"

"you know that's hard to explain but you are, your family to him the only family he has "

the more she told you about this life you had with walter you started to believe her but couldn't find anything in your mind to remember it

"when you ran away walter went to look for you and came back broken-hearted when you weren't found, integra order a search party for you but we still couldn't find you"

"why would that woman waste her breath trying to find me ?"

"because you mean a lot to us even Alucard, sure he doesn't say it but he was just as upset as walter, we care about you (y/n) you have to remember"

"but i ... I can't remember anything, nothing just...the major"

"try harder, for walter"

she said as she took your hands removing the staff out of your hands, you closed your eyes and tried to remember but the more you tryed to focus it didn't seem to be working. then you felt something press against your forehead making you scream in pain as flashback came at you fast, you opened your eyes and saw seras

"seras...what happened?"

"(y/n) you're ok! "

"my head hurts, wait did I do that thing again! are you hurt im sorry if I hurt you! "

"calm down you didn't hurt me or anyone"

"uh where are we and what am I wearing?!" you said looking at your outfit

"were in a war right now and we have to go after integra"

"right, I'll get us there...by the way nice outfit red is so your color"

"thank you"

she said as you said picking up your staff and made a portal, you and seras arrive in the room with integra, integra sees you look to seras giving her a nod

"Nana you came back to me, do me a favor and finish them off "

"I would but I was told it's not nice to kill your friends"

you said with a smile as he didn't seem surprised by this

"oh dear it seems that I lost my poor nana again"

"not really, im still nana but this nana won't follow your orders anymore, you hurt my friends and now we hurt you!"

Seras let out a battle cry and begins to shoot The Major's glass case with the Harkonnen, but when that didn't work you used your magic changing the Harkonnen's form and size, bigger and stronger, seras shots the glass case around The Major, completely blowing off his left side and revealing The Major to actually be a cyborg.

"didn't see that coming"

you said surprised, The Major responds by saying that as long as his will existed he was human, no matter what has become of his body. The Major and Integra then begin to duel. In the end, The Major manages to shoot Integra's left eye, but Integra succeeds in killing him. The Major dies with a smile on his face saying it was nice to be reunited with his nana then you felt somthing making you disappear not hearing seras call out to you

walter pov)

Suddenly Walter appears, heavily wounded, and tells Doc he doesn't know when to give up and that he, and everything he's created, is good-for-nothing; including himself. After a heated argument, Doc is killed by a support beam falling from the wreckage of the zeppelin, Walter falls to the ground and bids farewell to Integra and apologizes to you about not telling her the truth with a smile on his face

"walter...?"

a soft voice was heard as he opened his eyes to see you crouch down looking at him

"are you sleeping again?"

she asked tilting her head as he chuckled

"yeah..."

"can I sleep with you too?"

"no, go back to integra she's looking for you"

he told you but you curled up next to him with his arm around you

"it's ok, she's busy anyway"

you said with a smile as she closed her eyes

"I don't ever want to leave you again walter, I love you"

walter felt tears fall as he closed his eyes as well

"I love you too..."

he said softly as the flames disappeared and changed into a fairytale garden with them resting under a big leaf-shading them from the sun.

no ones pov)

when seras and integra was to safety seras watch the zeppelin burn

"come seras lets go home"

"but what about (y/n), she just disappeared and..."

"forget about her seras, she's not coming"

"what do you mean she's not coming ?"

"she made her chose to be with walter"

"you mean ..."

"yes, im sorry but they're both gone"

"NO, why would she do that, she just got back with us!"

"please don't think ill of her, all she wanted was to make walter happy and she did, and being with him in the afterlife was her choice"

"but she has magic maybe they got away or maybe"

seras started but stopped when integra pulled from her pocket the card capture star keychain

"she was a good girl even though I didn't give her the chance, she'll be able to start a new life up there"

 **-30 years later-**

Integra laid on her bed calmly sleeping. A dark tall form slowly made his way towards the woman sleeping. The creature's mouth opened slowly showing sharpen teeth as he got closer to the woman's neck. Integra's eyes snapped open as she shoots the thing multiple times.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT MASTAH!" Seras slammed the door open while Integra stood next to her confused.

"quite...a welcoming. Have I been forgotten so quickly ?" Alucard looked up smirking.

Seras eyes widen in joy "your back!"

Alucard returns to Hellsing mansion, claiming to have finally killed all 3,424,867 souls that he absorbed in London and has only Schrodinger inside him. Integra and Seras smile, happy to finally see Alucard back. Integra bites her finger allowing Alucard to drink some of her blood as it drips from her finger. a minute later integra informs alucard about everything that has happened in 30 years also what happened to you, seras saw him staring at the key integra gave him he gripped it in his hand closing his eyes. he returns back to his room looking at the key remember when you would cast magic or play around with it.

"if only you told me sooner"

he said to himself as he remembers you telling him you had a crush on someone, he knew you liked him which is why he loved teasing you but he wanted you to tell him. years later seras and alucard was just finishing up there mission until they hear gun firing, they follow the sound and was shocked to see a lot of bodies as there stood a girl dressed in a ninja outfit her hair pulled into a ponytail looking up to the moon until a vampire jumped at her

"Alucard! Dangan Mashin gun!"

the girl shouted as she creates two balls in her palms and shoots it as a barrage. the last standing vampire fall as the girl sigh

"master, who is that?"

seras asked as he stares at the girl until they made eye contact, she smiled then disappears in a scatter of red rose petals

"do you think that was her master?"

" believe it was"

"really?!"

"...or maybe it's just another one of gods sign telling us she'll be watching over us"  
alucard said and started to walk away along with seras following behind him as there were two silhouettes watching them walk away then vanished themselves

 **the end**

 **sorry, it took so long to write but I hope everyone loves this story or maybe likes or hate, either way, it was my first time making a hellsing story so I gave it a try and I gotta say I believe I did an O.K job, thanks for reading!**


End file.
